


As If We Never Said Goodbye

by DetectiveSmiles



Category: Grey’s Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, They are not related in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSmiles/pseuds/DetectiveSmiles
Summary: Alex Danvers and Kara Zorel where childhood sweethearts, who dreamed of a future together. That all changed when Alex's parents had torn them apart. Kara had moved on in life, and so had Alex, but they remained friends. Will a brief encounter bring them closer together? Or will Kara's life changes keep them further apart?





	1. Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction, I ever published. It's my first time stepping into the Kalex fandom *waves* or any real fandom for that matter. There is minor Kara/Lexie Grey in this story (as she does exist on Earth-38) and minor Alex/Maggie (but nothing too explicit). I also threw in some Alex & Sara too, but that will come in a later chapter. The story will be told with a mixture of flashbacks, and present time. I hope you enjoy it!

_~Prologue~_

_Alex looked out the window as the new family moved in next door. They looked like the typical couple, youngish in appearance, and seemed to be very well off. She watched as the movers brought their furniture into their house. Alex found it rather dull, so she went back to reading, but something told her to look out the window again, and when she did, her heart jumped in her chest. Her eyes landed on a tall girl, who looked about her age, with long honey blonde hair, which reached the middle of her back. Alex tried to look away but she couldn’t something about the girl called to her. She closed her book and headed downstairs, Alex wanted to meet the girl, who had captured her attention. Plus, it wouldn’t help to have another friend in the neighborhood, sure her friends were great, but she wanted a different circle. Without a second thought, Alex made her way downstairs and next door to her new neighbor’s house._

_Alex approached the house and nearly ran into the girl she had been looking at, “I’m sorry. I didn’t watch where I was going.”_

_The other girl smiled at her, “That’s okay. I’m Kara, Kara Zorel. What’s your name?”_

_Alex smiled, “My name is Alex Danvers, I’m your neighbor. I wanted to come over and say hi.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you, Alex Danvers.” Kara gave her a bright smile._

_“You too, Kara Zorel. So where did you move from?” She asked._

_Kara scraped her shoe against the ground, “I moved here from Kansas. My dad got a new job, and so we moved.”_

_“Welcome to the neighborhood. How old are you?”_

_“I’m twelve. How old are you?”_

_“I’m fourteen. Will you be going to Midvale Middle?” Alex asked._

_Kara shook her head, “No, I’ll be going to Midvale Prep. Will you be going there too?”_

_Alex was impressed Midvale Prep was a school for kids who were talented and gifted, and they only take the best of the best. It was a given that Kara was the best of the best if she got into Midvale Prep._

_“No, I’ll be going to Midvale High. We are a few miles away from Midvale Prep, so I may see you.”_

_Kara smiled, “I would like that.” She blushed._

_“Kara? We need to get going.” Kara’s mom called from the house._

_“Okay, mom. I’m talking to my friend, Alex.”_

_The woman came out the house and walked over to the two girls. Alex felt herself being a little intimidated. The woman walked with confidence and was hella tall, and her brunette hair looked almost red in the sunlight._

_“Hi, I’m Alura, Kara’s mom and who might you be?” She greeted the new girl._

_Alex smiled, “I’m Alex Danvers, I live next door. I saw you moving in and wanted to say hi.”_

_Alura returned the smile, “Well, Alex Danvers, thank you for coming over and introducing yourself.” She put her arms on Kara’s shoulders, “Kara could use a few friends here.”_

_“That’s me. I don’t want to keep you. I’ll see you around Kara. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Zorel.” Alex told the other woman politely._

_“It was nice meeting you too, Alex.”_

_“Bye, Alex.”_

_Alex started walking backward, “Bye Kara.” The name rolled off her tongue like honey. She took off in a sprint towards the house; it looked as if the summer was no longer going to be boring._

_~End Prologue~_

Alex cleared her thoughts as she was looking at the unknown specimen on the slide. A patient came in with a rare blood disease, and she wanted to find out what caused it, and if it was a genetic proponent. Alex had been keeping herself busy to stop thinking about Kara, the first girl she fell in love with, the first girl she slept with, and the first girl whose heart she broke. Her mom had told her that an invitation to Kara’s wedding came in the mail, and she wanted to know if Alex received hers. Alex received hers alright; Kara was marrying a resident of Seattle Grace Mercy West, by the name of Lexie Grey. Apparently, she’s the paternal half-sister of Meredith Grey. Of course, Alex had done a Google search on her, and the resemblance between the two of them was uncanny, at least Kara had a type.

The invitation came at the worst possible time. She had recently broken off her engagement with, Maggie. They were incompatible, and Alex wanted kids when Maggie did not. She said she didn’t see herself as a mom. After Maggie had said that, it caused a massive rift between the two of them, then something happened with Maggie’s dad, and that was the end of their relationship. It hurt like hell, but Alex knew, she had to move on.

“Dr. Danvers, I have the x-rays on Mr. Donavan.” Dr. Vasquez placed the envelope on the table.

Alex looked up from her microscope, “Thanks, Dr. Vasquez. Are we still on for drinks tonight?” She asked her colleague and her best friend.

Dr. Vasquez smiled, “We are, I need a night out and so do you. I’ll see you later.”

“Thanks.” Alex stepped away from the microscope and picked up the envelope with the x-rays. She opened it up and put it on the light, Mr. Donavan had a nodule in his lung, they were going to have to do a biopsy.

“Damn it!” She cursed softly.

The rest of Alex’s day was uneventful; she had to explain to the family about the nodule, and how a biopsy needed to be completed to see if the mass was cancerous or not. She had to reassure them that it was a precaution since he had already been treated for lung cancer. Alex found herself in the attending’s locker room changing out of her scrubs and into her regular clothes. The wedding invitation was taunting her, mocking her of what she could have had, but thanks to her parents it was over. She put the letter and her phone into her messenger bag, tomorrow was her day off, and tonight she was going to get drunk. Alex wanted to forget about the woman who captured her heart, and the woman who had been haunting her dreams for the better part of eleven years.

“Are you okay tonight, Alex?” Susan asked as they left the hospital.

Alex sighed, “No, remember, Kara?”

Susan smirked, “Yes, the woman that you’ve been madly in love with since you were teenagers.” She replied.

“I got a wedding invitation in the mail. She’s getting married in six months. She wants me to attend. My parents even got an invitation, and they’re the reason why we’re not together now.” Alex replied. It sucked that she allowed her parents to pull them apart. They had made plans to run away together, go to college, and get married.

Susan put her arm around Alex’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, Alex. Instead of going to the bar, we should go home and have drinks and pizza. You look like you need a good vent and cry session.”

“You’re right, I do.”

Alex was thankful for Susan, they met in medical school, and they hit it off instantly. Susan was a big help; she’s been there since the whole Kara situation, she’s been there through her dating of Maggie, the proposal, and the ending. Susan had been her rock, and she had been Susan’s her parents were not happy that their daughter is a lesbian. Alex knew that Susan’s family was devout Catholics, and very homophobic. At least her parents weren’t Catholic and no longer homophobic. The drive back to the apartment didn’t take long, and as soon as they entered, Alex tossed her bag on the little seat next to the door.

“Go, shower and change, I’ll order the pizza. You look like you’ve been through hell.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Ha ha ha. So funny.” She replied as she made her way to her room. Alex closed the door behind her with a sigh. Kara, her Kara was getting married to someone who was not her.

Her phone started chiming in her pocket she pulled it out and saw that it was Kara. A smile graced her features at the familiar Seattle number that she knew so well. It took a few years, but they were finally on speaking terms. They were not as close as they used to be, but they still had a solid friendship.

“Hey, Kara. What’s up?” She tried to keep the hesitation out of her voice.

“Hey, Alex. Nothing much, fixing dinner. How have you been? It’s been a while since we talked.” Kara’s voice came through the phone.

Hearing Kara’s voice made a sense of calm fall over Alex’s body, even though, they were not together she still had that calming effect, “I’ve been okay. Working hard as usual, but that is nothing new.” She replied, walking around the room getting her stuff ready to take a shower, “to what do I owe the pleasure of this call.”

There are a few moments of silence before Kara answered, “I was calling to see how you were doing and to see if you received the wedding invitation. I talked to your mom, and she said she received hers.”

“Yeah, I got it. Congratulations.” Came the response, Alex was not feeling as congratulatory as she portrayed.

“Thank you. I also wanted to let you know that I will be in National City, in a couple of weeks. I received a fellowship in Pediatrics at National City Memorial Hospital.” Kara told her happily.

Alex’s breath hitched. That meant she would see Kara every day, that meant she would see Lexie every day.

“Alex? Are you there?” Kara called out to her.

“Yeah, I’m here. That’s great Kara, is uh, is uh Lexie coming with you?” She asked.

“No, she has boards coming up, and she is in serious study mode. She’s in her last year of residency, so it’s a big deal for her.” Kara replied.

Alex felt relieved, “Boards are no joke. You’re fourth year right?”

“Yeah, so I have another year to go before I stress out like that.” Kara laughed, “Could you hold on for me? Lexie had just gotten home.”

Alex tried to protest, but she was put on hold. She could hear a faint conversation between the two women. She could hear the laughter and the ‘I’m so happy for you.” And the “I love you.” Mixed in with other conversations.

“Sorry, about that, Alex. Lexie’s here, and dinner is ready. I’ll talk to you a little later.” Kara told her.

Alex cleared her throat, “Yeah. Tell Lexie; I said ‘hi.'” She didn’t bother with saying bye, and hung up the phone. Alex threw her phone on the bed and let out a small scream.

Her door opened, “Alex? What’s wrong?”

Alex tried to keep herself from crying, “I just got off the phone with, Kara. She called me to ask if I got the invitation. Th—then she told me that she received a pediatric fellowship, at the hospital. Kara is going to be in National City, in two weeks. That means I will be seeing her and her future wife.” She couldn’t hold the tears back, and she started crying.

Susan ran to Alex’s side and held her as she cried, “I got you, I got you.” She whispered softly into Alex’s hair.

“That should have been us, why didn’t I fight my parents? I loved Kara so much. I wanted to be with her. No one meets their soulmate when they are fourteen years old.” She sobbed out, “It was going to be me and her forever, but my p—parents. If they wouldn’t have caught us, then we would still be together.”

Alex tried to fight Susan off, but the more she fought, the tighter her hold had become. Every night, Alex was plagued with dreams and memories of her and Kara together. Memories of their childhood, and visions of the future they wanted to build. If only she could have been strong enough to fight. Kara’s parents were accepting, they loved Kara no matter what, but her parents felt their love was wrong.

“Why wasn’t I strong enough? I loved her and then I hurt her.” Alex continued crying.

“I know this is going to sound a little weird coming from me, but maybe when she gets here, you two can spend some time together,” Susan suggested.

Alex sniffed, “What’s that supposed to do? Remind me of what could have been? I don’t want to torture myself like that.”

“Not as a reminder of what could have been. Maybe this forced separation that you two suffered could bring you back together. You two can talk, and maybe, just maybe this could help you get the girl.” The doctor replied, it may not have worked for her, but it could work for Alex.

Alex shook her head, “It’s not that easy, she is getting married in six months. Spending time with me however long is not going to help. In the end, she’s going back to Seattle to be with her soon-to-be-attending fiancée. Kara and Lexie look so happy together, like seriously happy, Susan. I’ve seen pictures of her with Lexie, and their friends. She has nieces and nephews, the life that we should have had. I can’t take her from that; I can’t keep her from that.”

Alex was happy that Kara was able to experience all the happiness. It was Kara’s idea that she and Alex go public with their relationship. Kara had no qualms about being gay, her parents, on the other hand, had issues with it. Their relationship caused an enormous rift between her parents and Kara’s parents. Sure they eventually made up and remained civil with each other, but her relationship with Kara never bounced back after that.

“You’re not taking her away from that. All you’re doing is getting your best friend back, if she chooses to give all that up, that’s on Kara. Try not to stress out about it and don’t worry about it, whatever is meant to be will always find a way.” Susan told Alex.

Alex sighed, “I guess you’re right. I can make the most of her visit, my parents aren’t here, and I am out and proud.”

“That’s the spirit. Go shower and change your clothes, the pizza should be here soon.” Susan helped Alex off the floor.

Alex stood up, “I don’t know what I would do without you, Susan.”

Susan laughed, “You would probably be a gay wreck.”

Alex watched as Susan left closing the door behind her, she was glad that she had the other doctor in her corner. She has been a great help since she and Maggie ended things, every now and again she would think about Maggie, and her heart hurt. The detective was her shot at happiness, but that happiness went down in flames. Alex tried to be okay with Maggie’s point of view of not seeing herself as a mom, but it was hard when she wanted to have the experiences of being a mom. She pushed those depressing thoughts out of her head and gathered her clothes, so she could take a shower.

_~Flashback~_

_Alex and Kara were sitting on the roof outside of Alex’s window. They were looking at the stars, the moon shone brightly over the house, and the stars twinkled in the sky. But Alex was paying more attention to the star sitting beside her. She watched as strands of blonde tendrils blew in the night air. She thought Kara was the most beautiful girl on the planet, and she was lucky to have her as a friend._

_“Do you ever wonder if there is life beyond the stars? Like, if there are other life forms out there?” Kara asked while looking at the sky._

_Alex laughed softly, “I don’t know, there could be, but wouldn’t it be awesome if there were other people out there?” She replied._

_Kara laughed, “I think it would be pretty awesome, but they may not be as awesome as we are.”_

_Alex had moved her hand, and it accidentally brushed up against Kara’s. She froze for a moment, but relaxed when Kara had looped her smaller finger through hers. Alex could feel the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. The butterflies seemed to be a common occurrence when she was around Kara. She wondered if Kara had felt the same way about her._

_“I like being out here with you like this, Alex. I’ve only known you for a few weeks, but I feel comfortable with you,” Kara whispered._

_Alex had to listen carefully, Kara whispered so low, that it was almost as if she was confessing her biggest secret. Her heart leaped at the confession, it was all that she needed for confirmation, that Kara felt the same way she did._

_“I’m comfortable with you too, Kara. You’ve become one of my best friends.”_

_Kara gave her a beautiful smile, “You’ve become one of mine too, right now, you’re my only friend. Promise me that we’ll always be together.”_

_Alex returned her smile, “I promise, we’ll be together, no matter what.” She whispered softly._

_It was that moment that things would begin to change for them. Alex’s breath hitched as Kara lay her head on her shoulder. She relaxed slightly and released the breath that she had been holding. The smell of Kara’s shampoo permeated her senses and etched itself permanently in her mind._

_~End Flashback~_

Alex stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, she wiped the fog off the bathroom mirror and looked at her reflection. She had come so far, only to stumble and fall, everything seemed to go back to Kara. Alex was telling the truth, no one meets their soulmate when they are fourteen years old, she met hers, and her name was Kara Zorel. She finished dressing and put her dirty clothes in the hamper. It looked as if she finished right on time as the smell of pizza permeated the air. Her stomach growled, and she made her way out of her room and to the living room. When she got there, she was Susan sitting on the couch with an open pizza box, and a bottle of tequila waiting for her.

“You are the best,” Alex told her as she flopped down on the couch.

Susan laughed, “I have to buy you pizza and give you tequila more often.”

Alex reached for a piece of pizza, “It may not work every time, but keep trying, and you might find out what works for you, and what doesn’t. What are we watching?”

“Game of Thrones,” Susan answered.

Alex rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “Of course we are.”

The rest of the night was spent watching Game of Thrones, eating pizza and drinking tequila. This was precisely what she needed to help her clear her mind of all things, Kara. She would think about Kara’s upcoming visit at a later time, right now is for relaxing and spending time with her best friend.


	2. Hello From The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a visitor and a phone call all in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comments, and kudos on this story. I wish I knew who the guests were that left kudos, but it's all good. I'm feeling a little bit better about this story since I started writing it. I hope that it remains to everyone's satisfaction.

Alex woke up with a slight hangover, the pizza that she consumed last night, did not help at all. She looked over at her bedside table and saw a glass of water and two Tylenol looking at her, bless Susan for always looking out for her. Her best friend had the heart of a saint, a saint that has been saving her ass, time and time again. Alex sat up slowly and held onto her head it was pounding. She slowly leaned over and grabbed the two pills off the table and popped them in her mouth. Alex followed them down with the glass of water and fell back into the bed again. The night’s events were coming back to her. Kara was getting married, and she would be in National City in a few weeks, due to the pediatric fellowship, she didn’t even know they had an opening. That means if Kara took it, then she would be seeing Kara all the time, but that meant she would see Lexie too. Having the two of them there would be like stepping into the twilight zone, but if it brought her closer to Kara, then who was she to complain. Alex picked up her phone and noticed a missed call from her mother, two text messages from Maggie, and a notification from Instagram notifying her that Kara just posted something. She may or may not have stalked her Instagram a time or two, before sending her a friend request.

Alex unlocked her phone and ignored the two messages from, Maggie. They probably said the same thing, that she always said. Instead, she went to Instagram to see the picture that Kara had posted. The picture had Kara and Lexie standing on a bridge with, trees in the background, and written on a decorative chalkboard was the words, “Our future begins now,” it was one of several engagement pictures. Alex flipped through them, each one had a different pose and were taken in different areas. She had to admit that Kara looked beautiful and that Lexie looked lovely too.

“Alex? Are you up?” Susan’s voice came through the door.

Alex put her phone down on the bed and sat up, “Yeah, I’m up come in.”

The door opened, and Susan popped her head in, “I fixed breakfast if you want some. I also wanted to let you know that I am going to the gym with Lucy, in a little bit.”

“I should go, but I am not up for it.”

Susan came into the room and sat down on the bed, “What’s wrong? You sound more melancholy than usual. Did Maggie reach out to you, again?”

Alex shook her head, “Yeah, but I ignored her messages. I was on Instagram, and I saw Kara and Lexie’s engagement pictures. They look so fucking charming!” She scoffed.

Susan shook her head, “Why are you torturing yourself like this? This is not healthy behavior, Alex. What does looking at her pictures, and stalking Kara on social media do for you? The only thing it does is serve as a reminder of what could have been.” She tried to get through to her friend.

“I want to see how she is doing. We have a lot of history with each other, and I want to know that she is happy. She deserves that much.” Alex answered.

“Why do you want to see her happy, when all it’s doing is causing you misery? Why are you holding on to her? She has moved on, Alex and yes, Maggie ended things with you, but you have to start moving on from that as well.” Susan told her, “Maybe you should have a session with Dr. Henshaw, maybe he could help you work through this.”

Alex shrugged, “I don’t think he would be able to help with this. He’ll want me to talk about it, and find out how I feel about all of this.”

“Maybe that is what you need. You need to speak to an objective person. He’ll be able to set things into perspective for you.” Susan suggested. She had seen Dr. Henshaw a lot, and he has helped her so much. She had been able to make peace with her past and move on to her future.

“I don’t know, Susan. What if he thinks I’m crazy?”

Susan smiled, “You’re not crazy, you just had your heart broken. And your first love is getting married, that’s a lot for one person to handle. Just give it a thought. I gotta go meet Lucy, I’ll see you later.” She got up and left the room.

Alex heard the rattle of keys and the front door opening and closing, and she was alone in the apartment. It was her day off, and she needed to find something to do to keep her from getting lost in her thoughts. First, she was going to have some breakfast and think about her day later. Alex got out of bed and went about her usual morning routine, before heading to the kitchen to have breakfast. The plate of food was still hot on the counter as she went to the refrigerator to get the orange juice. Once she poured her orange juice and put the container back in the fridge, she sat down and began to eat her breakfast. She was thankful to Vasquez for being a fantastic cook, if she wasn’t she was pretty sure, they would only survive on takeout. Alex could cook, but she wasn’t the best at it. At least, Kara would say that she was, but she had a feeling that Kara was trying to make her feel better. That reminded her of the time, when Kara first stayed the night, and her parents had to work early the next morning. She tried to cook breakfast, and it ended horribly, so they had to end up eating cereal.

_~Flashback~_

_Alex was in the kitchen attempting to cook breakfast for her and Kara. She had stayed the night last night, as her parents had some type of gala to go to. They thought about hiring a babysitter, but her parents decided that, they would watch Kara and she could stay the night. Alex was more than a little excited, she had Kara to herself the whole night. The night had been a great one, they watched movies, had popcorn, and ate pizza. Kara had fallen asleep with her had on Alex’s shoulder, she ran her fingers lightly through blonde locks. Alex admired how soft and silky Kara’s hair was. After a beautiful night, Alex decided to fix them breakfast, Kara was still sleeping and she wanted to surprise her. Sadly, Alex had the pan on the stove set too high, and when she went to put the bacon in the pan, it burned and almost caught fire. The alarm went off, and when Alex went to take care of it, Kara was already up and in the kitchen._

_“What are you doing, Alex? Are you trying to burn the house down?” Kara asked._

_Alex looked embarrassed, “No, I wanted to fix us some breakfast.”_

_Kara covered her mouth to keep from laughing, “Where are your parents? Do you normally try to burn the house down when fixing breakfast?”_

_“They had to go to work this morning. This was a one-time incident. Usually, I’m good in the kitchen. I wanted to impress you.” Alex replied sheepishly._

_“You don’t have to impress me Alex by fixing me breakfast. You’ve impressed me, just by being you. I would have been fine with a bowl of cereal or even toast.” Kara told her sweetly._

_Alex tried her best to contain her blush, “Are you a chef in the kitchen?”_

_“Yeah, my mom had me in the kitchen. She told me that cooking is a lot like science, too bad my dad never understood that. He is the worst cook ever!” Kara giggled and walked over to Alex, “Let’s clean up this mess, and we can have cereal.” She moved her hand down Alex’s arm until they were holding hands._

_The butterflies were in Alex’s stomach again, the softness of Kara’s hands, the warmth they were radiating, and the sparkle in blue eyes put her at ease. Alex was more than a little enamored with Kara Zorel._

_“Next time, I’ll fix us some breakfast.”_

_“I’ll help. We don’t need you trying to burn the house down again.” Kara teased._

_Alex felt better about the cooking incident, and they spent Saturday morning eating cereal and watching Saturday morning television._

_~Flashback~_

Alex laughed at the memory as she finished her breakfast. Kara always found a way to make her feel better about any situation. She was her guiding force, her rock, and her saving grace, she wished that she could have done more for Kara. She tried not to focus on what could have been, but focus on the here and now. Alex finished her breakfast and put her dishes in the dishwasher. She was headed to her bedroom when there was a knock at the door. This confused her since everyone she knew was working. Alex went to the door and looked out the peephole, and her heart dropped when she saw Maggie standing there with a pink box.

Alex unlocked the door and opened it, “Maggie? What are you doing here? The last time I tried to talk you blew me off.” She asked resting her cheek against the door.

“I sent you a couple of messages last night, telling you that I wanted to come over and talk to you.” Maggie explained, “Is it alright if I come in?”

Alex sighed, “Yeah, come on in. I just finished breakfast. I don’t know what is left to talk about, you said you didn’t see yourself as a mom, and you didn’t need or want kids to make your life happy or fulfilled.” She closed the door behind Maggie.

Maggie sighed, “I’m not one for kids, Alex. You know what my family life was like and the bullshit that I’ve gone through, I’m not mom material, and I may not ever be. The whole kid situation came out of nowhere.” She explained as she put the donuts on the table.

“It did not come out of nowhere. It’s been there for a while. I’ve tried to talk about it but you would push it to the side, and we would never talk about it again. I may not want kids now, but I may want a kid somewhere down the line. I respect your opinion on the matter, that is why we are not together now.” Alex told her. They seemed to be rehashing the same conversation, again and again.

Maggie shrugged, “I’m sorry that you felt like you were not heard. I am sorry that I brushed off your thoughts and feelings. They are real, and they are valid, I reacted in a bad way. It’s why I wanted to come and talk to you.”

“Talk to me so you can what? Make yourself feel better, to bring me to your way of thinking? You made your thoughts pretty loud and clear.” Alex replied calmly, even though, she was freaking out internally.

Maggie shook her head, “I’m not trying to make myself feel better. I genuinely miss you, you are one of my best friends. I have no other intentions in this.”

Alex gave in, “Fine. You wanted to talk, so we’ll talk. Would you like coffee with your donuts?” She asked moving towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, that’s fine. So how have you been?”

Alex took the Keurig k-pod out of the cabinet, “I’ve been doing okay, can’t complain. I received a wedding invitation from, Kara.” She mentioned casually.

Maggie flinched, “Kara?” The other woman had been a sore spot for the detective. She felt as if she had been living in the other woman’s shadow.

“Yeah, her and Lexie are getting married in a few months,” Alex replied, not noticing Maggie’s uneasiness.

“The doctor who looks like she could be your twin? How long were they dating again?” She asked opening up the pastry box.

Alex thought about it for a moment, “They were together for about two years, and then Lexie popped the question. Kara said yes, and now they are getting married.”

“How do you feel about that?” Maggie asked.

Alex shrugged, “I’m happy for her. Speaking of Kara, she will be here in a few weeks. She received a fellowship at National City Memorial, for pediatrics.”

Maggie dropped her donut back in the box, “So, she is moving back to National City? Is Lexie coming with her?”

She placed a mug of coffee in front of Maggie, “Kara is coming to visit the hospital. Lexie is staying behind because she has to take boards. If and this is a big IF, Kara moves to National City, then yes her wife will be with her. She wouldn’t leave her behind that would be cruel.”

“Are you going to go?” Maggie asked.

Alex looked at Maggie in confusion, “Go where?”

“To the wedding.”

“Yeah, my best friend is getting married. I want to support her and be there like she would be here for me if we were still getting married.” Alex explained.

Maggie played with the handle of the mug, “Are you taking a plus one?” She asked.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know. I may go by myself, if I take a plus one, then I take a plus one.”

Maggie was about to say something, but Alex’s phone chiming stopped her in her tracks. Alex went to get her phone and walked back into the dining area. She smiled at her phone as she saw a text from Kara.

“Sorry, it’s a text from Kara. She just did her first pediatric appendectomy.” Alex told Maggie.

Maggie gave a pained smile, “Is that a huge accomplishment or something?” She asked.

Alex put her phone down, “Appendectomies are not easy, especially when it’s on a child. The fact that she was able to take the lead on it says a lot about her as a person. The attending, she works under, put a lot of faith in her.” She explained.

Maggie shook her head, “No need to get defensive, Alex. I asked a simple question. I thought all appendectomies were the same. You’re talking to someone who is not in the medical field.”

Alex sighed, “Sorry, it’s a huge deal. Anyway, you wanted to talk, so let’s talk.” She wanted to get down to the reason why Maggie was there.

“The way things were left with us didn’t sit right with me. I know kids are a deal breaker in any relationship, and it’s what broke ours. After some time to myself and doing some soul searching, I realized that having kids, wouldn’t be so bad. I had a crappy childhood, but I can’t let that define me. I could give a child a life that I wanted for myself, a life that is better than what I’ve been through.” Maggie explained honestly. It took her some time to come to this realization, but she wanted it all with Alex. They were supposed to have a ‘lifetime’ of firsts together.

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, “So, you had a change of heart? How do I know you’re not just saying this?”

Maggie reached out and put a hand on Alex’s, “I’m not. I am trying to be honest with you, Alex. We were planning our wedding, and making plans for our future. I want to have that with you. Can you give us another chance?” She asked.

Alex pulled her hand back, “Give us another chance? You think after saying you want kids with me, is going to get us back together? It doesn’t work like that, Maggie. You can’t break up with me, and then two weeks later come to me and say you made a mistake. It doesn’t work like that, Maggie.” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. A part of her wanted to say ‘yes’ but another part of her was saying ‘no”.

“Will you at least think about it? Weigh the pros and the cons and give me an answer. I’m not going to give up on you, Alex. I meant everything I said here.” Maggie stood up, “Thank you for the coffee and hearing me out.

Alex stood up and walked Maggie to the door, “Yeah. Anytime.” She opened the door.

Alex watched as Maggie left the apartment and closed the door behind her. She leaned up against the door her head hitting it softly. This was not how she wanted to start her day off, seeing Maggie brought up a lot of feelings that she had long pushed away. She would have to think about what Maggie was offering. It would be just her luck that she received an invitation to Kara’s wedding, and then Maggie showing up wanting to get back together. The whole situation was fucked up. Alex tidied up and put the donuts on the counter, she didn’t want them, but maybe Susan would. She grabbed her phone and went back to her room, she was going to go out and get some fresh air, but first, she needed to call Kara and congratulate her.

The phone rung twice before Kara picked up, Alex’s heart was in her throat, “Hey, Kara. Did I catch you at a bad time?” She asked.

“No, I was actually on my way home. I have to pull a double tonight, so I need all the rest I can get. To what do I owe this call?” Kara asked.

“I wanted to congratulate you on doing your first pediatric appendectomy. I know that is a big deal.” Alex told her. She was proud of Kara.

Kara laughed, “Thank you. It was amazing! I was nervous at first, but Arizona had complete faith in me.”

“Arizona?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, Arizona Robbins. She is the head of pediatrics; she’s my attending. Arizona is so awesome; you would love her. She is the one who suggested the fellowship to me, and she even put in letters of recommendation. Oh, and I may be there earlier than expected.” Kara finished explaining.

Alex perked up at this, “How much earlier?”

“Monday. I’ll be in National City for a week.” Kara answered excitedly.

“That’s great! Is Lexie coming?” Alex asked she was praying that Kara would say ‘no.'

Kara sighed, “No, she will be touring med students, and also boards. I’m on my own this time. I was wondering if we could catch up while I’m in town?”

Alex didn’t know what to say. She would be seeing Kara again for the first time, in almost five years. The last time they saw each other was at Alura and David’s anniversary party, this was before Kara met Lexie. Now, Kara will be in National City for a week, and at the hospital, she works in. Alex would need to talk to Vasquez about this, nothing in her life is going in the right direction right now. Seeing Kara would help bring their friendship to the place, where it was before they were pulled apart.

“Alex, are you still there?” Kara’s voice came through the speaker.

Alex cleared her throat, “Yeah, I am. I would like to catch up with you. It’s been too long, and I can give you the tour of National City. If you’re going to be living here, I guess you need to know where everything is.” She answered.

Kara laughed, “That’s great! I can’t wait to see you. It has been entirely too long. I am home now, so I am about to crash. I’ll talk to you later, Alex.”

Alex laughed nervously, “I’ll talk to you later, Kara.” She heard the two beeps on the phone letting her know that the call was over. Kara Zorel was going to be in National City for a week, and she would be seeing her. She needed to get out of the apartment; a run would do her good. For years she wished for Kara to come back to her, and in a way, her wish has been granted even if it was only for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is back in the picture luckily Alex isn't going to cave in and take her back. Kara is going to be in National City for a week, without Lexie (We'll be meeting her soon-ish). And we'll have a glimpse into Alex and Kara's relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think...


	3. Seeing You Again For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara see each other again, after five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the response to this story. I know it's been a long time but work is kicking my ass right now. Thank you for hanging with me while I get my thoughts together.
> 
> As far as Lexie goes, I am going with Season 7, Lexie. She was a little more mature in that season.

Alex checked her phone for what seemed like the 100th time. She and Kara had been exchanging texts throughout the weekend, and Alex had volunteered to pick her up from the airport. Kara had said she would text her when her plane landed and that was over an hour ago. She put the phone back in her pocket and continued looking out of the airport windows. Her stomach was tied up in knots. This was going to be her first time seeing Kara in five years, Alex doesn’t know why she volunteered to pick Kara up from the airport, but the words were out of her mouth before she could even think about it. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, Alex pulled it out and looked at it. There was a message from Kara, letting her know, that her plane had just pulled up to the terminal.

The butterflies were moving non-stop in Alex’s stomach, in a few minutes, Kara would be coming down the terminal. Alex would be seeing Kara for the first time in five years, and now, she will be in National City for the week. She watched as the people came out of the terminal and her breath hitched in her throat when she as saw the familiar honey blonde hair that belonged to Kara.

“Alex!” Kara called as she approached the end of the terminal.

“Kara, hey. How was your flight?” She greeted the woman who had been haunting her dreams for years.

Kara smiled, “It was okay. I’m so glad to see the sunny weather, Seattle is so gloomy and rainy.”

Alex chuckled nervously, “Yeah, I can imagine. Do you need to pick up your bags?”

“Yeah.”

Alex didn’t know if she should hug Kara or not. Her first instinct was to hug her friend, but she didn’t want to make Kara feel uncomfortable. She could tell that Kara was a little unsure as well. Her body language gave it away.

“Can I hug you?” Alex asked awkwardly.

Kara shrugged non-committedly, “Yes, Alex you can hug me.” She held her arms out.

Alex went to hug Kara, and nearly melted into a puddle, when she felt Kara’s arms around her. The hug was firm and conveyed a lot of emotion to Alex it felt as if she was coming home, but Kara was no longer her home she could pretend for the time being.

“I missed you, Kara.”

“I missed you too, Alex. We have a lot to catch up on.” Kara broke the hug, “You’ll have to tell me everything that’s been going on with you. Thank you for volunteering to show me around this week. I know things with us haven’t been the greatest.”

Alex shrugged, “You’re here, and that is all that matters. What hotel are you staying at?”

“The W hotel a few blocks from the hospital,” Kara replied.

“The hotel that they just built. That makes sense, that is the hotel that most National City Memorial prospects stay at.” Alex replied. She’s never stayed there, but she’s heard from others who have.

They walked to the baggage claim and making their way around people who were moving so slow. Alex couldn’t believe that Kara was in National City and that she would be here for a week. Her eyes were drawn to the ring on her finger, it wasn’t huge by any means, but it was noticeable.

“I saw the pictures that you and Lexie took for your engagement. You two make a beautiful couple.” Alex decided to compliment Kara and her pictures.

Kara laughed, “Yeah, we wanted to do something that would fit both of us. How are things with you and Maggie? Your mom told me that the two of you were engaged. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Alex’s eyes went wide, “We were engaged, but we eventually called it off.”

Kara frowned, “Oh my God, why?! Did she cheat? Did she mistreat you? Do I have to kick her ass?” She asked.

“No, you don’t have to kick her ass. She did not mistreat me or cheat. We wanted different things out of life. I wanted kids, and she didn’t there was no compromising on that.” Alex stated trying not to sound bitter about it all.

Kara put her arm around Alex’s shoulder to try and comfort her, “Why did you two not have this conversation before you two got engaged?”

Alex sighed, “It didn’t cross my mind at the time, everything was happening so fast. I didn’t realize that I wanted children until everything hit me in the face. I could have a career, a wife, and a family.” She replied lamely.

“It’s good that it came out now instead of after you’re married. That could lead to a lot of resentment towards the person who does not want kids. That was Lexie and Mark. They had a huge thing going on, and Lexie was young at the time and did not want to be a twenty-six-year-old step-mom to his eighteen-year-old daughter. He didn’t even talk to her about it, and that didn’t go over well. Then they got back together, and she found out he got his best friend pregnant. That was the final straw, and well, the rest is what they say is history.” Kara explained the whole Lexie and Mark Saga.

“Did she change her mind on kids?” Alex asked cautiously. A part of her wanted to hear Kara say ‘no’ but another part of her wanted Kara to say ‘yes.'

Kara smiled as they stopped in front of the baggage claim, “She did. Her mind changed when she met me. I told her that I wanted kids, whether I adopted, IVF, surrogate, etc. Lexie said she felt like she was ready to be a mom.”

Alex’s stomach sank, “That’s good to hear. It sounds like you two have a pretty healthy relationship.”

“Yes, we do.” Kara found her bags and went over to get them.

Alex sighed she was happy to have Kara back in her life. They were going to be in the same hospital for however long, and Alex knew that she would have to deal with their relationship or lack thereof. Alex couldn’t stop staring at Kara, in her pictures she was beautiful, but in person, Kara was downright gorgeous. This was going to be the longest week ever, but Alex knew that she was going to have to deal with it.

“I see you got your bags,” Alex stated the obvious as Kara approached with two bags.

Kara nodded, “Yeah.”

“Let me help you with one of those.” Alex insisted.

“You don’t have to, Alex. I can carry them myself,” Kara replied.

Alex shook her head and took one of the bags, “That’s not how I work.”

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, “If you say so.” She commented while following behind, Alex.

They walked out of the airport and made their way to Alex’s car. She was able to find a prime parking spot right in front of the elevator. Alex popped the trunk with her key lock and put Kara’s bags in the trunk of the car and closed it.

“You don’t have to wait for me, silly. You can go ahead and get in the car.” Alex told Kara.

“I didn’t want to leave you out here by yourself.” Kara insisted before getting in the car.

Alex laughed, “Get in the car. Are you hungry? Do you want to get something to eat before you check into the hotel?” She asked.

“I want to get to the hotel and check-in, then I want to get something to eat,” Kara answered.

Alex smiled, “Whatever the lady wants she will get.” She pulled out of the parking lot.

“So tell me about National City Memorial. Are there doctors that I need to avoid? Do people sleep with their attending’s?” Kara launched into her questions.

Alex laughed, “No one sleeps with their attending’s, at least not that I know of. Everyone is pretty friendly. It’s not clique-ish if that is what you’re looking for. I don’t know how things are at Seattle Grace Mercy West, but National City is pretty professional like that. I’m sure everyone would love you.”

Kara smiled, “I hope so. What is your specialty?”

“Oncology,” Alex answered.

Kara was impressed, “What was the decision behind oncology?”

Alex shrugged, “It appealed to me. What about you? Why pediatrics?”

“I love kids and helping them feel better. I think kids are easier than dealing with adults. I thought about going into OBGYN, but I found out that I had an inclination towards pediatrics. Arizona saw my potential and tapped into it before anyone else could.” Kara explained proudly.

Alex gripped the steering wheel, “What about Lexie? What is her area of expertise?” She decided to find out everything she could about one Lexie Grey. It is always important to know their weaknesses.

“Lexie is neurosurgery. She was undecided at first, but after working with Derek on lost cases, she decided that neuro is the area for her.” Kara explained proudly. She was so happy when Lexie finally found her calling.

Alex resisted the urge to roll her eyes, of course, Lexie would choose something spectacular. She wondered if there isn’t anything that Lexie Grey couldn’t do. Then again Lexie could probably do anything. Her half-sister is Meredith after all. She had to find a way to prove to Kara that she is the one that she belongs with and that they belong together, and not Kara and Lexie. They don’t make sense together, just like she and Maggie no longer made sense together.

“When will I get the chance to meet her? My parents had met her, and they are enamored with her.” Alex asked.

“You’ll meet her soon. Once I figure out if I want to take the fellowship at National City Memorial, then we will fly down to look for an apartment and whatnot.” Kara explained. They had discussed in great detail their plans for the big move.

“I’ll make sure to show you around so when you and Lexie come to visit again. You’ll know where everything is.” Alex offered up.

Kara smiled sadly, “Thank you, Alex, for taking time out to do this for me. I know we do not have the greatest relationship with each other, since…after you broke up with me.”

Alex sighed, “About that, Kara. There were some things that you need to understand. I don’t want to get into it now, but I would like to get the chance to explain it to you while we’re here.” She tried to explain.

“I don’t think any explanation that you give will be able to make me understand. I have so many questions.”

“I’ll give you all the answers you need, Kara,” Alex whispered softly. She pulled the car into the hotel and found a parking spot near the front entrance. She got out the car and popped the trunk. Alex helped Kara grab her bags and walked to the hotel. A silence had fallen between them but it wasn’t one that uncomfortable, it was familiar. The silence reminded her of the times that she and Kara would sit together and just be. Alex was content with those time because she was with, Kara and that was when they had some of the best conversations.

“This hotel is really nice. They really went all out for you.” Alex whispered in awe as they entered the hotel.

Kara was confused, “Do they not do this for all of the fellowship recipients?”

“Most of our recipients are from within,” Alex explained.

“Interesting.” Was Kara’s response before she stopped at the check-in counter.

Alex took this time to admire Kara and her beauty again. Her honey blonde hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail, with a few loose curls. Gone were her glasses which had been replaced by contacts. Alex thought they made her eyes sparkle more than they had before. Kara’s style of dress had changed as well. Alex had to admit that Seattle looked good on Kara.

“Alright. I have my keys. My room is on the second floor.” Kara told Alex as she walked over.

They made their journey to the elevator and got on it. Alex watched as Kara pushed the button for the second floor. It was a little strange because she was on one side of the elevator and Kara was on the other. To Alex, it seemed as if Kara was trying to avoid touching her, for whatever reason. It was disappointing, but a part of her understood that if she reached out to Kara, she was not going to let her go. The elevator door opened and the two women stepped off. Alex followed behind Kara until she stopped in front of a hotel room door.

“This is me,” Kara announced as she opened the door. They entered the room together, and Kara turned on the light. Their mouths dropped at how fancy the room was.

“I am so jealous right now,” Alex admitted as they walked further into the room.

“This room is nice. National City must really want me.” Kara admitted as she put her bag down, “You can put the bag down anywhere, Alex.” She had told her friend.

Alex put the bag down with Kara’s other bag and walked around the room. She went over to the window which overlooked the pool area.

“This is impressive,” Kara admitted.

Alex had to agree, “Yes, it is.” She agreed, but she was looking at Kara instead of the room.

A phone ringing brought Alex out of her staring, and she watched as Kara pulled out her phone. She had a feeling that it was Lexie.

“Hey, babe! Yeah, I landed about thirty minutes ago.”

I’m so glad you made it safely. I miss you already.” Lexie replied.

“I miss you too. Alex is here with me. You want to say hello?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head quickly but was too late when she was on FaceTime with Lexie Grey, her complete and total doppelgänger. The resemblance was uncanny and if it was a little more than freaky. The only differences were, Lexie had long hair and was a brunette, instead of having auburn her like she does.

“Hi, Lexie. It’s nice to meet you.” Alex greeted her look-alike.

Lexie smiled, “It’s nice to meet you too, Alex. Kara has told me so much about you. Thank you for volunteering to show her around this week.”

Alex could not bring herself to hate this woman, “It’s not a problem. I hear that you will be taking boards soon. Good Luck with those.”

“Thanks! I only have a few minutes left before I have to go into surgery.”

“I’ll let you talk to Kara in peace. Bye, Lexie.” Alex waved the other woman off.

Lexie waved back, “Bye, Alex.”

Alex left the room and stood out in the hallway. She just met Lexie Grey in a way, and oh boy, it was like looking in the mirror. They looked like they could be twins that explained why Kara probably loved Lexie so much. It sucked that it was not her instead of her doppelgänger, but it was something she was going to have to live with unless she finds a way to win Kara’s heart again.

“You didn’t have to leave you know?” Kara approached Alex.

Alex ran fingers through her hair, “I wanted to give you two privacy. I didn’t want to intrude on your moment. Also, she looks just like me. It’s strange that you are dating someone who could be my twin.”

Kara laughed, “That’s the same thing she said. Apparently, I have a type.”

Alex chuckled, “It seems like you do. Do you want to grab something to eat? I can even show you my apartment.”

Kara smiled, “Nice subject change. I could use something to eat. Are you sure you don’t have any plans for the rest of your day?”

“No, today is my day off, and I am not on call. So you get me for however long you want to have me.”

“Don’t tell me that because I may want you for the entire week,” Kara told her playfully.

Alex’s heart started beating rapidly in her chest, “If you’re nice then maybe you will.” She teased back.

Kara smiled, “I’m always nice. That’s never going to change.”

Alex felt a sense of calmness as her banter with Kara continued. It was nice to see that they still had that natural chemistry together. She could see traces of the younger Kara in the older version. “I hope not. Do you have everything you need?”

“Yes, my purse, my phone, and the hotel key. Feed me, please.”

“If you ask like that, then how can I deny you.”

Kara shrugged, “You can’t. You were never able to deny me.”

Alex agreed, “That is so true.”

The two women looked at each other with matching smiles. The air around them became thick with tension, not a bad tension, but the tension they used to share when they were together. Before anyone knew what happened they were in each other’s personal space, their faces a few inches apart. Alex looked from Kara’s eyes to her lips, and back to her eyes again. She watched as Kara licked her lips, but Alex stepped back when she realized what was happening.

“We should really go get something to eat. We have some catching up to do.” She stepped back.

Kara exhaled sharply, “Yeah, we do. My stomach feels like it’s going to collapse on itself.”

“Yeah, let’s get you fed,” Alex replied.

Alex was thankful that she had the common sense to back away. The temptation to kiss Kara was too strong, but she could not do that, not when Kara is engaged to be married. She would have to bide her time until she will be able to kiss Kara for real.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex have finally seen each other and their spark is still there. Alex has 'met' Lexie and Lexie has 'met' Alex.
> 
>  
> 
> Drop a line to let me know what you think!


	4. Say Hello to my Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have dinner. They talk about their past a little bit, and Kara meets Susan and Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comments, kudos, bookmarked, etc. I'm delighted that you are enjoying this story.
> 
> All grammatical errors are my own, currently beta-less, so yeah.

Alex tried not to focus on the events that happened at Kara’s hotel as she drove them to Noonan’s. Alex figured that it would be good to take her to some places that were near Kara’s hotel, and near the hospital. She wanted to give her all the close places before she took Kara to all the different places that National City has to offer.

“You’re quiet over there. Are you okay?” Kara asked. She noticed that Alex was completely quiet, and a little tense.

Alex nodded, “Yeah. I’m still trying to take in the fact that you are here in, National City, and we are having dinner together. It’s been five years, and you still look as beautiful as I remember.”

Kara blushed, “So are you. How have you been, Alex?”

“I’ve been doing okay. Working hard at the hospital and everything. We have a couple of new fellowships coming in, so we have to make sure that everything is running smoothly.” Alex replied.

“I’m one of the fellowships. We’ll be working in the same hospital. I hope that it will not be weird for you.” Kara tried to keep the conversation going.

Alex sipped her water, “It will not be weird at all. We are both professionals, and we’re friends. There will be no weirdness there.” She replied, and she hoped that there would be no weirdness. They were in love with each other, they were in a relationship for years, until her parents pulled them apart.

Kara was a little skeptical about Alex’s response, “It’s not going to be just me though, it’s going to be Lexie too.”

Alex cleared her throat, “I know, and it will be fine. I want to get to know you again, and Lexie. From what I know of her, she seems like a pretty good woman. H-how did you two meet?” She knew that she was opening up Pandora’s box, but she needed to know.

Kara took a drink of her soda, “I was in my first year of internship at Seattle Grace, she was in her fourth year.”

Realization dawned on Alex’s face, “Lexie was your resident?”

Kara nodded and pushed her hair behind her ear, “Yeah. I don’t know how it happened. I heard so much about her. It’s not every day that you get to meet the half-sister of Meredith Grey.”

“It didn’t have to do with the fact that she looked exactly like me?” Alex asked she needed to know the truth.

Kara laughed softly, “Not everything is about you, Alex. Her looking like you, is pure coincidence. Even if she didn’t look like she could be your twin, I would have still been with her. We are great together, and despite her being my resident at the time, she looked out for me. I was happy to have her because between her, Meredith, and Arizona; I became a competent doctor.”

Alex sighed, “I never doubted that, but it’s weird that you are dating another version of well, me.” It was still unreal that there was someone that had her face.

“She’s not you, Alex. You two are very different people, who look alike. Lexie is funny, smart, such a nerd, loyal and she stands up for what she believes in. When we have faced opposition from Mark and others, she didn’t let me go. Lexie fought for me, Alex, which is something you did not do.” Kara whispered harshly over the table.

Alex felt like a balloon that was deflated, to hear Kara say that, made her heartbreak. She knew that their break-up was hard on Kara, but she didn’t know how deep the hurt ran. Alex was weak with her parents she knew that she should have fought for Kara, but she was too afraid to do so.

“I was scared at the time, Kara. You know how critical my parents were. They did not accept our relationship, and they were going to disown me, if I didn’t end things with you. I couldn’t put myself through that. My parents are so different from yours, Kara.” Alex tried to explain. It was a weak explanation, but it was one that she could think of at the moment.

Kara shook her head, “My parents would have stepped up, Alex. They would have been more than happy to take you in if your parents were to throw you out, or disown you. Most people do not meet their soulmates, when they are twelve-years-old, Alex.”

Alex sighed, “I know, Kara and I am sorry for letting you go. It was the biggest regret of my life and if I could go back in time and make a different decision, then I would. I would choose you over anything.”

Kara scoffed, “I’m sure you would. You could have chosen me this time around, but you didn’t. I’m still trying to figure out how your parents went from us, not being together, to being happy that you were with Maggie.”

Alex sighed, “They came around, eventually, I guess when they saw that it wasn’t a phase, they accepted me for who I was. They even apologized to me for breaking us up.”

“That’s convenient.” Kara remarked sarcastically, “Sorry, your parents are still a sore spot for me.”

“It’s alright. If they are a sore spot, then why invite them to your wedding?”

“My mom thought it was the polite thing to do.” Kara shrugged.

Alex laughed, “Your mom was always a classy lady. How is your mom and dad, by the way?”

Kara smiled, “They are doing pretty well. Mom is happy about the wedding, every time you turn around she is crying. My dad is over the moon; he can’t wait to walk me down the aisle. I think they’ve been planning for this day since I was born.”

“They probably have. I have to say, Seattle looks good on you. How is the weather there? Is it as cloudy and rainy as it is on television?” Alex decided to change the topic.

“Yes, it’s not an exaggeration. It’s cool there, the summer though, we may get a little reprieve in the summer.” Kara explained.

Alex nodded, “I will have to see for myself when it’s time for your wedding, and I expect a tour of Seattle Grace. I want to see if it’s on point with, National City. Gotta check out the competition and all.” She teased.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Of course you do. How do you like being an attending?”

“It’s a tough job, but someone’s gotta do it. It’s rewarding at the same time; you’ll see once you become one. Would you like something else or are you finished? They have sticky buns that are to die for.” Alex asked, trying to tempt the other woman.

Kara pushed her plate away, “I can’t eat another bite, maybe some other time.” She declined.

Alex smiled, “Maybe for breakfast.”

The waitress came over with the check, Alex saw that Kara was reaching for it, but she beat her to it, “I invited you out, so it’s my treat.” Alex insisted.

Kara relented, “Fine. Where to next after this?”

“I thought I would show you my apartment, and if Susan is there, you’ll be able to meet her too,” Alex answered as she handed the holder to the waitress.

“Susan’s your roommate, right?” Kara asked for clarification.

“Yes, also one of my best friends. She knows all about you and she can’t wait to meet you.” Alex replied.

Susan had mentioned that she wanted to meet Kara and see what she was like for herself. Alex had shown her pictures, but Susan had said, ‘I want to see her personality for myself.’ Alex signed the check, and the two women left the restaurant. The tension from earlier in the restaurant was gone, it was replaced with a calm feeling. This made Alex relax a little bit the hard part was not over, but they did start somewhere.

“How are you doing since you called off your engagement with, Maggie?” Kara asked in the silence of the car.

Alex exhaled sharply, “It still hurts a little, but it was not meant to be. I had a lot to think about after I called it off, but I wasn’t going to go back on my beliefs. She dropped by my apartment the other day.”

“Oh?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, she wanted to talk. She explained why she didn’t want children and so forth. I guess she wants to reconcile and get back together.” Alex replied.

Kara sighed, “Are you going to get back together with her?”

Alex grabbed onto the steering wheel, “I don’t know, Kara. I don’t want to think about her at the moment. If we’re meant to be together, we will be together. I want to focus your visit on you, and us.”

“Us?” Kara asked, completely surprised.

“Yes, I’ve missed you over the years, Kara. I mean we talk, but I miss the closeness that we had. I was hoping that we could at least mend the rift between us. You’re one of my best friends, Kara and I miss you.” Alex explained.

Kara took a couple of deep breaths, “I miss you too, Alex. It’s going to take a while for us to get back to where we used to be. I’m willing to try, but I do not make any promises.” She told her.

Alex knew that Kara’s response was not a rebuff, “That’s all I ask. I mean, you are going to be back in National City, and we will be working together.”

“True.”

Alex pulled into her apartment complex and found her parking spot. She pulled in and turned the car off, “We are in my complex.”

Alex and Kara got out of Alex’s car and went into her building. They waited for the elevator both of them keeping a respectable distance from each other. The last time they were close together, it almost ended with them kissing. The two friends entered the elevator, Alex was on one side, and Kara on the other.

“Why are you all the way over there? Are you afraid to be near me or something?” Kara asked.

Alex played with her jacket nervously, “I’m not afraid to be near you.” She lied.

Kara shook her head, “You were always a terrible liar. Does this have to do with earlier, outside of my hotel?” She asked.

“N-No-no, what happened outside your hotel has nothing to do with the distance. I am respecting your personal space.” Alex answered, trying to be calm.

Kara smiled, “Whatever you need to tell yourself, Alex.”

The elevator stopped, and Alex could not have been happier. They exited the elevator, and Alex led Kara to the front door of her condo. She pulled out the keys and prayed that Susan was here to help break the tension. Alex opened the door and sighed in relief as she saw, Susan and Lucy at the table having dessert.

“We’re here,” Alex told her friends as she let Kara pass.

“Hi.” Kara waved to the two women sitting at the table.

Susan smiled, “You must be Kara. I’m Susan, and this is my girlfriend, Lucy. It’s nice to meet you finally.” She approached Kara and shook her hand.

Kara smiled, “I’ve heard about you too, Susan. It’s finally nice to meet you.’

Lucy got up from the table to approach Kara, “It’s nice to meet you too, Kara. Alex has told us so much about you. You’re even prettier in person, your pictures do you no justice.” She complimented the other woman.

Kara tried her best not to blush, “Thank you.”

“Take your jacket off and get comfortable,” Alex suggested.

Kara took her jacket off, and Alex put it on the coat rack, “Thank you.”

“No problem. Let’s go sit down and leave these two lovebirds to finish their dessert.” Alex ushered Kara into the living room.

“You don’t have to leave us alone. You two are more than welcomed to join us. It’s not like we’re having a date or anything.” Susan suggested.

Alex shook her head, “We will be fine in the living room.”

Lucy shrugged, “Suit yourself, but we will be in there when we are done. This is our first time meeting the elusive, Kara Zorel.”

“Don’t worry about them. They will grow on you.” Alex whispered.

Kara laughed softly “If you say so.” She sat down on the couch, “Your place is nice. Did you and Susan decorate it together?”

“You can say that we have similar styles and they mesh well together. Do you have anything specific that you would like to do while you are here? I know you want a tour of National City, but there is so much more to do than that.” Alex asked. Yes, she volunteered to show Kara around, but she wanted to relax as well.

Kara shrugged, “Whatever you think will be interesting for me to see. You know more about National City than I do.”

“That I do. Do you want something to drink? Anything to eat?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “I’m fine, Alex. Stop being so nervous it’s just me, not the queen of England.”

“Alex is afraid that she is going to make an ass out of herself,” Susan commented.

“Vasquez!” Alex called her friend through gritted teeth.

Lucy laughed and sat down next to Kara, “Pay no attention to Alex. She’s been on edge for a while. She’s been pretty high strung for the past two weeks.”

Alex shook her head; she was going to murder Lucy and Susan in their sleep. She was afraid of this but knew it was going to happen inevitably. Alex hoped that they did not reveal anything incriminating about her.

“I guess my visit has something to do with that,” Kara commented.

“Something like that. I hear that you are thinking about joining us at National City for the pediatric fellowship.” Susan decided to jump right in. She wanted to get all the information she could about Kara.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. My attending back at Seattle Grace said this would be a great opportunity for me. So, I decided to go for it. I get to spend a week at the hospital, and then I get to make my final decision, on if I will take it or not.” She answered. Kara didn’t know if she was going to take it or not, it all depended on how things worked out with her and Alex.

“I hear congratulations are in order, you’re getting married soon,” Lucy added.

Kara smiled oblivious to Alex’s discomfort, “Yeah. I can’t wait.”

“Why didn’t she come with you?” Susan asked.

“Lexie is touring med students, and she has boards coming up, so it’s a busy time for her,” Kara answered. She found it weird that Alex’s friends were asking more questions than Alex was.

Susan nodded, “Is she excited about changing hospitals?”

Kara nodded again, “Yeah. She loves Seattle Grace, but she wants to get out of her sister's shadow, and become great in her own right.”

Alex was becoming uncomfortable with the line of questioning, “This isn’t the Spanish Inquisition. You have to forgive them, Kara.” She apologized.

“I’m pretty sure if it were the other way around, you would probably have these questions too. So do you both work at National City Memorial?” Kara asked.

“I do, I am internal medicine.” Susan answered.

“I’m not a doctor. I am a lawyer for CatCo. I leave all the medical things to these two.” Lucy pointed to Alex and Susan.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “I love reading the magazine. Cat Grant seems like a real hard-ass.”

Lucy laughed, “No, she is a strong woman who knows what she wants.”

“Very admirable traits to have.” Kara agreed.

“Alex told us that you'd known each other since you were teenagers. What was she like? Was she emo? Was she a rebellious kid?” Susan asked.

Kara looked at Alex, “Alex was well, Alex. She was not emo or rebellious. Alex was easy going for the most part, and a badass when she surfed.”

“Wait a minute, Alex surfed?” Susan asked.

Alex blushed, “I did. I also played soccer.”

“Alex was sporty. I would have never thought about that.” Lucy replied in amazement.

Kara chuckled, “There is a lot about Alex that you would be surprised about. She was also, really into science. When she would enter the science fair, she always wanted me to come along with her. That was so not my thing, but I went for her because she came to a lot of my events.”

“Do tell, Alex.”

Alex smirked, “With pleasure. Kara was on the debate team, she was also part of the glee club, and a few others. She was such a nerd.” She recalled fondly.

“Did you two go to the same school?” Lucy asked.

Kara shook her head, “No. I went to Midvale Prep, and Alex went to Midvale High.”

There was a lull in the conversation; they moved away from Alex and Kara’s history, which Alex was thankful for. She had to admit that she enjoyed seeing Kara interact with her friends. Alex thought it was going to be weird, but it seemed as if it was a natural fit. She wanted more of this, Kara hanging out with their friends, even if that meant bringing Lexie along.

“We need to get going; we have plans to go bowling,” Susan stated.

Alex looked at Susan, “Seriously?”

“Yeah. We’ve had these plans for a while. I’m sure we will be seeing a lot of Kara this week.” Lucy answered.

Alex stood up, “Vasquez, can I see you for a moment.”

Susan got up, “Yeah, I’m coming. We’ll be right back.”

Alex led Susan to her bedroom and closed the door, “What the hell are you doing? Why are you leaving us alone?” She asked.

“Look, you’re supposed to be with, Kara and spending time with her. With Lucy and me gone, you two will have privacy to talk.” She explained her actions.

Alex crossed her arms, “I don’t want privacy right now. This is going to be hard, Susan. I can’t be in the room with Kara, without wanting to touch and kiss her.”

A small smile spread across Susan’s face, “Is that such a bad thing? And before you say anything. I think Kara feels something for you as well.” She had watched Alex and Kara both. She looked at Kara and could see everything the other woman was feeling. The softness of her eyes, and how they seemed to shine whenever Alex started talking.

“No, she is not. You saw the way she looked when you asked about, Lexie. The woman looked absolutely in love.” Alex denied.

Susan rolled her eyes, “Of course you would see that, but you can’t see what I saw because you’re not objective. You are still very much in love with, Kara and I’m sure she feels the same way. If you don’t believe me, spend more time with her, and try to watch her without your feelings getting in the way. I’m sure if Lucy were in here she would tell you the same.” She refuted any of Alex’s protested.

“Don’t get my hopes up. Kara is engaged to a pretty great woman, and I am not going to get in the way of that.” Alex stated. She loved Kara, yes, but she wanted Kara’s happiness above all else.

“You’ll see eventually. We really do need to get going. Take a few minutes to collect yourself, then go out there, and talk to Kara.” Susan walked past Alex and out of the room.

Alex watched as the door closed it was the only thing separating her from, Kara. She looked at the door and debated on going out there acting like everything is normal, or tell her how she really feels. Alex decided on the former and opened the door and yelped in surprise as she saw Kara standing there.

Kara smiled sheepishly, “I didn’t mean to startle you. Susan told me to check on you. Are you okay?”

Alex bit her lip nervously, “I’m okay. Why don’t we go to the living room and catch up? I know you’re going to be here for a week, but it may be a little hectic while you’re here. We can take advantage of the downtime.” She ushered Kara back to the living room.

Kara understood, “I understand completely. Lucy and Susan seem like nice people.”

“They really are. Once you get to know them a little bit better, they will become, just as annoying. I love them anyway. They’ve been my rocks ever since Maggie and I had broken up.”

“I can still kick her ass for you. No one hurts you, Alex.” Kara smirked.

Alex sighed, “I have my fierce protector.”

“Something like that.”

They sat down on the couch and Alex went to get a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. If they were going to spend the evening with each other, there needed to be at least a little bit of alcohol involved. Then again, not too much because, Alex wanted to be in the right state of mind when taking Kara back to her hotel. A part of her wished that she could have asked Kara to stay with her, but the logical part of her brain said it was a bad idea. She decided to keep it friendly and leave any feelings out of it; it would be safer that way. Alex had to think of Kara as a long lost friend, and not a girlfriend. That was going to be pretty damn hard, but she was going to have to try.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


	5. Arms Of An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara's first day at National City General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit writer's block on this story but here is a chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> There is a minor death in this chapter.

After that night at Alex’s she tried to keep her relationship with Kara on a strictly friendly level, which was bad since they would be working together. Today had been Kara’s first day at National City General, and she did her best to avoid the woman all day. From what she learned, Kara had been in the pediatric ward for most of the day, and she was due to be in surgery a little while later. Alex felt like she could breathe since there was a distance between Kara and herself.

“How’s it going?” Vasquez asked as she entered the attending locker room.

Alex sighed, “It’s going okay. I’ve been able to avoid Kara for most of the day. She the whole hospital buzzing. You would think a resident coming from Seattle Grace wouldn’t be such a big deal.” She answered.

“Big things don’t happen in National City, you know that. Kara coming is kind of a big deal.” Vasquez answered. She herself was glad that Kara was here. She’d been around her a few times today, and she couldn’t help but find herself liking the woman, “I like her. She’s so sunny.”

Alex laughed, “She has always been a ray of sunshine. She was the direct opposite of me. I was emo.”

“I can see it.” Vasquez teased, “Why are you hanging out in here. Don’t you have a surgery to get to?”

“Yeah, in an hour. I am in here taking a moment to myself. Mr. Myer is a tough case; it sucks that he is back in here again.” Alex confided in her friend. Mr. Myer had been one of the first cases that she was assigned. She’s been there with him through his first operation, chemotherapy, radiation, second surgery, and now his third surgery.

“Hopefully, this will be his last time being on your table.”

Alex hummed in agreement, “God, I hope so.”

“Are you going to be with Kara tonight?” Vasquez asked.

“I don’t think so. Kara didn’t mention it last night. I know I’m supposed to show her around, but I think she may be tired today.” Alex answered. She and Kara had not made plans for tonight. Alex didn’t even know what her schedule was like.

Vasquez shook her head, “You are putting distance between the two of you. I don’t understand you, Alex. It’s obvious that you are not over the woman, and I have on good faith that she is probably still into you too.”

“No, she is not. You didn’t see how she lit up like a star in the sky when Lexie called her. I know that look, she had that look for me once upon a time. What you’re seeing is different from what I know.” Alex told her friend.

“I’ll say this. I know what I see, and I am not the only one, Lucy saw it too. Don’t put distance between the two of you. If anything, use this time to get close to her, you do have the advantage right now.” Vasquez suggested.

“Hey, Alex and Vasquez.” Kara greeted the two women.

Alex and Vasquez shared surprised looks, “Hey, Kara. Is there anything that I can help you with?” Alex asked.

Vasquez cleared her throat, “I have some patients to see. Bye, Kara.” She left the room quickly.

Kara was confused at Vasquez’s hasty exit, “That was weird. I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with me, later.” She suggested.

Alex wanted to say no, but the hopeful look on Kara’s face made her rethink her answer, “Sure. Why not? It will have to be later though, Mr. Myer is headed for surgery, and I have to be there.” She told her friend.

“Yeah, of course.” Kara’s pager went off, “I gotta go. Text me when you are free.” She left the room.

Alex stared out the door, “Sure.” She looked at her watch and knew it was almost time for Mr. Myer’s surgery. The doctor went to talk to the patient and his family, and left the nurse to prep him for surgery.

Alex left the room and she walked by a few interns, “Did you see her? Kara is beautiful. She has the doctor’s here nearly falling over her. Too bad she’s engaged though, I would definitely try to talk to her.”

“I heard that she is engaged to Meredith Grey’s little sister.” Another intern stated.

Alex rolled her eyes at how crass the interns were in regards to Kara. It seemed like the newest addition to National City is causing quite a stir. She entered into the OR, and scrubbed in next to Winn. He used to be her intern, but now he had become a great resident.

“Did you see the new pediatric doctor, Kara Zorel? She is so breathtakingly beautiful.” Winn asked as he scrubbed his hands and arms.

Alex sighed, “I’ve seen her. I know her personally.” She admitted.

Winn gasped, “No way! How do you know her?”

“We were childhood friends.” Alex turned off the water and made her way into the operating room. She was put in scrubs and surgical gloves.

Winn was behind her, “You can’t just tell me that and walk away.” He told her.

Alex rolled her eyes, “It’s not a big deal. We were friends, no big story there.”

“I heard that she is engaged.” Winn pressed on.

“Yes, she is.”

Winn sighed, “There goes my chance.”

Alex smirked behind her mask, “Even if she weren’t engaged, you wouldn’t have a chance. She plays for the other team. Drop the subject and let’s take care of Mr. Myer.”

Alex opened up Mr. Myer, and began operating on him, to remove the tumor. Winn kept asking questions about Kara, but Alex ignored them. She was focused on Mr. Myer, there was no way, that she was going to let him die from cancer. Alex would do whatever it took to make sure that he lived. Once the tumor was removed with clean margins, Alex stitched him up and left the operating room to scrub out.

“I didn’t mean to upset you by asking questions about, Kara. I just wanted to know a little bit more about her.” Winn explained himself.

Alex sighed, “I know but I really don’t want to get into my history with, Kara. It’s in the past and we haven’t seen each other in five years. Talk to Kara, and get to know her for yourself.”

“Sorry.” Winn apologized.

“It’s not you, Winn. It’s having Kara here period; my past is now back in my face. And soon her fiancée will be here too.” She turned off the water and grabbed a paper towel.

“You two were a thing.” The other doctor stated.

Alex threw the paper towel in the trash, “Something like that.” She replied before leaving the operating room. She went to the waiting area to find Mr. Myer’s family.

“Is everything okay, Dr. Danvers?” Mrs. Myer’s asked.

Alex smiled, “Everything went well. We got the tumor with clean margins, and he is in recovery. Dr. Schott will take you to him.”

Mrs. Myers hugged Alex, “Thank you, Dr. Danvers, for everything.”

Alex returned the hug awkwardly, “It’s no problem, Mrs. Meyers.” She let the older woman go.

After Winn took Mrs. Myers to see her husband Alex pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Kara about meeting for lunch. The reply was instantaneous, because Kara was on her way to the cafeteria. Alex text her back and made her way to the cafeteria, she told Kara that they would have lunch, so they were going to have lunch.

Alex entered the place and immediately looked for Kara. She didn’t have to look far because she was standing next to the door.

“Are you waiting for me?” Alex asked.

Kara smirked, “No, I am waiting for another doctor.” She replied.

“I’m hurt, Kara.” Alex teased.

“Serves you right. So what is good here?” Kara asked focusing on food.

Alex smirked, “Some things never change with you. You will always love your food. They have good pizza here if that’s what you want. They even have potstickers here, I think.”

Kara’s eyes lit up at the sound of potstickers, “Mmm potstickers. I think I will go with those. What are you going to have? What is your usual?” Kara asked.

“Normally, I will have a sandwich and some chips, or pizza. It depends on what I am in the mood for. I guess I will have a sandwich and chips. There is no telling what happens during lunch time. Then you can tell me about your day.” Alex suggested.

Kara shrugged, “Okay.”

They got their food and Alex paid and found a quiet spot in the corner. Alex figured that they could talk there and they would not be disturbed. Once at the table Alex and Kara sat down and started to eat.

“Tell me about your day?” Alex started the conversation.

“It’s been okay so far, Dr. Olsen is pretty competent at his job, and I’ve learned the ropes today. I even met a few of the patients. I went into surgery today on an infant who had an impacted bowel. It was amazing! I’ve helped with one, but to go solo, was the best feeling in the world. Yes, I flew solo on the appendectomy, but this was next level, Alex.” Kara began discussing her day animatedly.

Alex couldn’t help but smile at Kara’s enthusiasm, “That is great, Kara. Dr. Olsen is very good at his job; you will learn a lot from him.” She told her friend honestly. Alex had tremendous respect for James and his specialty. He cared about his patients, and did everything in his power to save them if he could.

“How was your surgery?” Kara asked.

“It was good. Mr. Myer had a nodule on his lung. I went in to remove it and then we’re going to send it off to pathology, to make sure that it is not cancerous.” Alex answered the question.

“You’ve had him before?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, he’s been my first patient, and I plan to see him through this.” She popped a grape into her mouth.

“Impressive Dr. Danvers. So, what where you and Vasquez talking about? As soon as I entered she left like the devil was on her heels.” Kara finally asked.

Alex cleared her throat, “We were discussing Maggie. She is back and trying to get in my good graces.” She lied.

“Maggie?” Kara asked in an incredulous tone.

“Uh, yeah. She’s been texting me and what not.” Alex told Kara instead of telling her what they were talking about. It is true, Maggie has been sending her messages and trying to get back in her good graces.

Kara frowned, “Does she not comprehend that you two are over? Does she want to be friends or something?” She asked.

“Something like that,” Alex answered vaguely.

“Well, she needs to understand that you two are over. Do you want to be friends with her?” Kara asked.

Alex could hear a little bit of jealousy in Kara’s voice, “I don’t know if I can be. I mean, we were engaged, and then we broke up. It may happen in the future, but right now, it’s not in the cards.” She admitted.

“That’s a healthy way to think of it. I’m sure you two will figure everything out in the long run. What’s important is you look out for Alex.” Kara told her.

“How is Lexie?” Alex decided to focus on Kara.

Kara smiled, “Lexie is doing well. She misses me though. She’s not used to being away from me this long. I told her it’s only a few more days, and she will be off taking boards soon.” She answered.

Alex fought the urge to roll her eyes, “You’ll be home before you know it. What about the wedding? How are you going to work with that if you’re both going to be in National City?” She wanted to know how this was going to work.

Kara shrugged, “It’s six months out, we move to National City, then we will have the wedding here, and people can fly out or drive down. There are ways to work around situations.” She replied honestly. She and Lexie had been through a lot of situations together.

“What does Lexie say about it?” Alex asked.

“Lexie says it doesn’t matter where we get married, just as long as we’re married.” Kara’s response was quick.

Alex’s pager went off, and she checked it, “I gotta go, Mr. Myer needs me.” She got up hastily and threw her stuff away. She walked quickly to Mr. Myer’s room, and he was in cardiac arrest.

“Get me a crash cart in here now!” She yelled, “Winn start doing chest compressions.”

Winn started doing chest compressions, but he was still flat lining.

“Charge it to 200.” Alex told the other nurse, “Move your hands, Winn.” She brought the paddles down on Mr. Myer’s chest to give him a shock. When that didn’t work, “Charge it to 300.” She commanded.

The charge did not work he still flat-lined, “Time of death 21:30.” She said in a monotone voice.

Alex saw Mrs. Myer, “I’m sorry, Mrs. Myer. I did everything I could.” She apologized.

Mrs. Myer shook her head, “It’s okay, Dr. Danvers. I knew his time was coming and I’ve been prepared for this for a while. You have been great since the beginning. I wish all doctors had your determination.”

Alex smiled tersely, “Thank you, Mrs. Myers, again I am sorry for your loss.” She patted the older woman’s hand before leaving the room.

Alex made her way to the attending lounge before she let the tears flow. She cried ugly tears for the loss of a patient she worked so hard to keep alive.

Kara opened the door to the lounge, “Alex are you okay?” She entered the room and closed the door.

“Go away, Kara.” Alex sniffed.

Kara sat down next to Alex, “I’m not going anywhere, Alex.” She pulled Alex into a hug.

Alex tried to push her away, “No, Kara. No, leave me alone.” She tried to fight Kara off again.

Kara just held her tighter, “I’m not letting you go, Alex.”

Alex started crying again, “I have been his doctor for three years, Kara. Three years! He was in remission for a year, Kara. And, he had a nodule on his lung. It could have been benign, but I won’t know until the pathology came back.” She sobbed out and held on to Kara for dear life.

Kara held Alex as she cried and began singing one of Alex’s favorite songs to her in a soft tone. Alex found comfort in Kara’s arms, a comfort that she had missed and was so thankful to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex loses her patient, and Kara comforts her. Will this change anything between them?
> 
>  
> 
> Drop a comment and tell me your thoughts


	6. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's life is complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every one of you and your support of this story. You don't know how much this means to me.
> 
> The title of the chapter comes from Avril Lavigne's song 'Complicated.'

 After Alex’s breakdown in the attending’s lounge her relationship with Kara had changed, but not by much. They developed a closeness that could rival what they had when Alex and Kara were younger. Alex enjoyed the newfound closeness, but with Lexi in the way, it made things more difficult. After taking a couple of days off, Alex found herself back at work ready to take on new cases. As soon as she walked in the hospital, she was greeted with the sight of Kara and Winn talking.

She approached Winn and Kara, “Good morning you two.”

“Hey, good morning, Alex. How are you?” Winn asked.

“I’m doing a lot better ready to get started on the day.” She replied.

Kara handed Alex a large paper cup, “I grabbed you a coffee black from Starbucks. I figured you might need a little pick me up.” She smiled.

Alex took the cup and took a sip, “Oh, this is so good. You know me so well, Kara.”

“I know what you like.” Kara teased, “I need to get going, I’m going to be late for pre-rounds. I’ll see you later, Alex. Bye, Winn.” Kara walked off.

“She’s buying you coffee, and you’re staring at her ass. What’s going on with that, Alex?” Winn asked.

Alex drunk her coffee, “Nothing. We’re friends nothing more.”

Winn chuckled, “I don’t buy my friends coffee or stare at their asses while they walk away.”

“That’s because you don’t have any friends.” Alex shot back before walking off.

“Rude.” Winn caught up with Alex.

Alex laughed, “You’re so sensitive.”

Winn frowned, “You just commented that I do not have friends. I have friends that are outside of work.” He defended himself.

“I’m fucking with you, Winn,” Alex told the other doctor.

Winn was surprised by Alex’s mood change, he found himself liking it, “You never mess with me like this. You are in a good mood. Whatever is going on with you and Kara is helping.”

“Nothing is going on with Kara and me. She comforted me when I needed it, and that was all.” Alex pulled Winn’s arm, “Come on, you have rounds.” She led him down the hallway.

Alex didn’t understand what was happening between her and Kara, they were close again, but Kara had been sending mixed signals. When Maggie had called one night, Kara seemed upset and wanted to go back to her hotel. Alex didn’t want to read into it as Kara being jealous because Kara was with Lexie. It was confusing but comforting at the same time, and with Kara going back to Seattle, there was going to be a strain there, but she hoped there wasn’t. She had just gotten Kara back, and the last thing she wanted, was to lose her again.

Alex was in the attending lounge relaxing she had a very stressful surgery, but everything turned out okay. It wasn’t a tumor in the man’s chest like another doctor had diagnosed. Instead, it was a small tree. Alex found the case interesting since it was the first that was ever heard of. Winn wanted to keep it, but according to rules it needed to go to pathology.

“Knock knock.” Vasquez entered the attending room, “I’m coming to check on you.” She closed the door.

Alex removed the arm from her eyes, “I’m doing okay, easing back into everything.” She admitted.

Vasquez sat down on one of the chairs, “Kara asked me to come and check on you. The two of you have been quite cozy. She’s been over at the apartment taking care of you and staying the night. What are you doing, Alex? Kara has a fiancée back in Seattle.” She decided to get to the point.

Alex sat up, “Kara has been my rock through all of this. You’ve been busy with work, and with Lucy. Kara stepped in, and that is pretty much it. There is nothing going on between us, and I’m well aware that Kara is engaged.” She has the constant reminder when she sees the ring on Kara’s finger.

“You’re falling for her again, Alex. You can’t do that she’s engaged and she will be leaving soon.” Vasquez tried to tell her friend.

Alex laughed wryly, “I know that, but she’ll be coming back. If she accepts the fellowship here, we can cultivate our friendship.” She knew that having Kara here would mean having Lexie here, but she didn’t care, as long as Kara was in her life.

“Kara will be coming back, and she will be bringing her fiancée too. A fiancée who will be in this very hospital. There is a position for a neurosurgeon and Lexie is probably going to take it. Do you know how the hospital would benefit from having a Grey here?” Vasquez asked. “Are you sure you’re ready to see Lexie and Kara together every day?”

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know, Vas. I’m happy to have Kara back. If I have to deal with Lexie, then I will deal with her.”

“I have to say; Lexie looks like your twin. I don’t know how it is possible since you were an only child. Did you ask your parents if they had another child?” Vasquez asked. She wondered how Alex could have a twin, and how Kara started dating her. She also wondered if it was because of the resemblance that Kara went for her.

“Yeah, it’s scary. I am an only child, and according to Kara, Lexie only has two sisters Meredith and Molly. It’s going to be weird to have the both of us working here. Do you think Kara being with Lexie is a subconscious way of being with me?” Alex asked she needed to have a second opinion.

Vasquez shrugged, “I don’t know it could be that way. Maybe she saw something in Lexie and decided she wanted to date her. If you would like, I could talk to Kara and ask her why she chose your look alike. There has to be a logical explanation.” She suggested, plus it would give her a chance to really talk to Kara.

“I don’t want Kara to think I put you up to it,” Alex told her friend.

“She’s not. I’m your friend, and I want to get to know her better since we will be working together. Kara is your friend, and I want to get to know her too if she and I are going to be friends. Trust me; I would do the same with Lexie if she were here.” Vasquez told her friend.

Alex decided not to argue, “Fine. You would do it anyway if I told you not to. I should be the one to ask about Lexie though, but maybe she will talk to you.” She really wanted to know the reason behind Kara choosing Lexie. The question has been on the tip of her tongue since Kara first arrived to National City.

“I knew you would see it my way. It’s a beautiful day to save lives, Alex. Let’s do what we’re paid for.” Vasquez finished her pep talk and left the lounge. She had a doctor that she needed to talk to.

Alex sighed and got up today she had to save patients for every patient she lost there were patients who lived. Mr. Myer was one of the ones who died, but she saved one today with a tree in his lung. Alex left the lounge and went about her day, Vasquez was right it was a day to save lives.

Alex was headed towards the surgery board when she was stopped by Chief Henshaw, the Chief of Surgery as well as the resident psychologist.

“Doctor Danvers, it’s good to see you back with us. As you know, it is mandatory for you to have a couple of sessions with me. I have some time available now if you would like to talk.”

Alex knew this was coming, “Not today, Chief Henshaw. I have patients that I need to see and take care of. Maybe some other time.” She hoped that he would give her time.

Chief Henshaw shook his head, “I can’t give you special treatment, Alex. I have rules and protocols that I must follow. If I bend the rules for you, then I will have to do it for others.” He told her. Alex was one of his most promising doctors, and he made a promise to Jeremiah that he would look after her.

“I can make some time now.” Alex gave in.

Chief Henshaw wiped Alex’s name from the OR board and pointed towards his office. Alex sighed and made her way inside of his office and sat down in one of the chairs. She wondered if she could bullshit her way through this she could get back to helping people.

“I know you suffered a huge loss when Mr. Myer died. He was your first patient, and you’ve been through everything with him. You were devastated by it, and it’s not easy to come back from.” Chief Henshaw decided to open with the hard part first.

Alex tried to keep herself from crying, “Losing Mr. Myer hurt a lot. He’s come through everything, but then to die after a tumor removal. He was doing fine and then all of a sudden he dies. I did everything correctly and made sure that he was okay.” She started talking.

“You realize that Mr. Myer dying was not your fault. When people die, it is their time, and no matter what you do, you can’t save them.” Chief Henshaw explained, “Did Mrs. Myer blame you for Mr. Myer’s death?” He asked Alex.

Alex shook her head, “No, she was relieved, and she thanked me for doing everything that I could to save him. She said it was his time and she had made peace with it.” She replied staring off into the distance.

“Mrs. Myer didn’t blame you, and you shouldn’t blame yourself, Alex. We are able to save people and some people we are not. We may save them here, but they may die weeks, months and years from now. Those deaths are not your fault, and Mr. Myer’s death is not your fault either.” Chief Henshaw tried to remind Alex of that. Alex was a very competent doctor, and good at what she does.

“I know this, but it still haunts me, you know? This my first time losing a patient that I worked with. It dealt a blow to my confidence and my ego. If it weren’t for Kara, I would probably be in a dark place.” Alex admitted.

Chief Henshaw folded his hands on his desk, “Kara? You mean Dr. Zorel?” He asked.

Alex nodded, “Yeah. We were friends when we were kids.” She explained.

“Are you going to be okay with her working here? I don’t want anything to affect your performance here.” Chief Henshaw asked. He had done some research on Kara Zorel and what he found out was impressive for a fifth-year resident.

“Yeah, I’m going to be fine. Kara and I can keep it professional.” Alex told the chief.

Chief Henshaw smiled, “I know you can, Alex.”

“Chief Henshaw? Can I ask a question?” Alex asked her superior.

“You can ask whatever you want, Alex.” He told her in a calm tone.

Alex tried to phrase her next question, “The position for neuro is that still open?” She asked.

Chief Henshaw looked perplexed, “What do you mean? The position for attending or chief of neuro?” He asked.

“Both,” Alex answered.

“You know I can’t talk to you about things like this, Alex. Why are you asking?” Chief Henshaw asked.

“Since Dr. Zorel was granted her fellowship here, that means her fiancée will be coming with her. I was just wondering if she will be working here too?” Alex asked.

Chief Henshaw chuckled, “You want to know if there is any competition? We’ve already tapped Dr. Grey; she is going to be the attending for neuro, once she takes her test.” He replied. He knew that Kara and Lexie were engaged.

Alex felt a wave of sadness flow through her, “That’s great. We cannot go wrong by having a Grey here at our hospital.” She replied in a faux cheerful tone, “Are we done here?” She asked.

Chief Henshaw nodded, “You can go, Alex. No more surgeries, until you have been cleared.” He reminded her.

Alex got up from the chair, “No surgeries. I’ll talk to you later Chief Henshaw.” She opened the door and walked out of the office. Alex tried not to think about Lexie working at National City Memorial. She tried not to think about the loving looks that Kara and Lexie will probably share. Or the lunches that the two of them would be taking together. All the reminders of what she could have had with Kara. She and Kara would be the power couple of National City Memorial, or wherever Kara would have done her internship. Alex would have followed Kara to the end of the earth if it meant the two of them being together.

Alex knew she couldn’t focus on the what could have been and focus on the here and now. It was time for her to get back on the dating scene. If she started dating again, then she wouldn’t focus on Kara, and Maggie would leave her alone. Maybe, she could have Vasquez and Lucy be her wing woman, to help her get back on the scene.

“There you are, Dr. Danvers.” Winn’s voice brought Alex out of her thoughts.

“Hey, Winn. What’s up?” She asked as she continued walking.

Winn fell into step, “Are you doing to do any surgeries today? I’m dying to get in an OR.”

“No, Chief Henshaw benched me, until I finish up a few sessions with him. It sucks, but I understand why he did it. So, you may have to scrub in on someone else’s surgery.” Alex told him.

“There is no fun in that,” Winn told her.

Alex scoffed, “You have to learn all aspects of the job Winn. Have you been in pediatrics? Have you tried cardio? There are so many different ways to go other than oncology.” She explained to Winn for the third time, “Are you even in my service today?” Alex asked him.

“No, I’m actually on Dr. Olsen’s service today, but I would rather be with you,” Winn answered.

“Go, Winn. You will learn a lot from Dr. Olsen, and you’ll be able to work with Kara.” Alex told him.

Winn smiled, “There is that. I want to get to know the new pediatrics doctor. I’ll see you later Dr. Danvers.” He shuffled away from his superior.

Alex laughed to herself and shook her head before making her rounds. She had just come out of her patient’s room when she bumped into Vasquez.

“We need to talk.” Vasquez pulled Alex by the arm to the nearest lounge.

Alex felt as if her arm was being pulled out of its socket, “What do we need to talk about?” She asked as she was pulled into the resident’s lounge.

Vasquez smiled, “I talked to Kara a little while ago. She was having some coffee and a sticky bun in the cafeteria.”

“Okay, and?” Alex asked.

“I talked to her about Lexie, and I found out why she started dating her,” Vasquez announced as if Alex had won a prize.

Alex’s eyes widened, “You didn’t.”

Vasquez smiled, “I did. Do you want to know what I found out?”

Alex didn’t know if she wanted to know or not. This information was for Kara to tell her and not for Vasquez to tell her. The curiosity was killing her though she wanted to know, no she needed to know. “Tell me.”

“Kara said it was Lexie’s personality that won her over. They were kind of similar in personality, and she loved how she cared about her patients, and just who she was as a whole. She did say that she noticed how Lexie looked like you, but it was who she was as a person that caused an attraction. Kara also told me that being with Lexie was almost like she was with you again, but a different version of you.” Vasquez explained what Kara told her. She wanted Alex to know that her theory was correct in a way.

“She offered all of this up to you? How is that possible?” Alex asked she would focus on the other part in a moment.

Vasquez furrowed her eyebrows, “You are more concerned about how I found out all of this? You should be focusing on the fact that Kara is dating your look-a-like because it’s as if she is with you.” She was trying to understand her friends thought process. Kara admitted that she was still partially hung up on Alex.

Alex was still trying to wrap her head around everything Vasquez was telling her. Kara was with Lexie, not because of her personality, but because it was as if she was with her. Alex didn’t know how to take the news, but it made her feel good to know that, Lexie is second best to her.

“That means nothing, Vas. Did she have the look of love on her face when she was talking about Lexie?” Alex knew she was opening up a can of worms, but she had to know.

Vasquez smiled, “Did the girl is so far gone over Lexie.”

Alex deflated a little at this, “Of course she is.” She replied sarcastically.

“You didn’t let me finish. We started talking about you, and Kara had the biggest smile on her face. She was blushing and was playing with the sleeves of her lab coat. Kara still has feelings for you, Alex.” Vasquez spelled out for her clueless friend.

Alex did not believe this, “No she does not. You were reading her actions wrong.”

Vasquez rolled her eyes, “Okay, don’t believe me. You can’t see it because you are close to her, but I can see it. If you want to cultivate a place in Kara’s life as in, you want to be with her. You need to start now before she goes back to Seattle. You have to let Kara know that you are an option. You didn’t fight for her before, but now is your chance to fight for her.”

Alex couldn’t believe what her friend was saying. She was not going to break up Kara and Lexie’s relationship. Kara is happy and in love with her fiancée and Alex knew without a shadow of a doubt that Lexie is head over heels for Kara. Who wouldn’t be?

“You’re out of your mind, Vas. I am not going to do that. Kara is happy, and I don’t want to ruin her happiness. If anyone deserves it, it’s Kara. I hurt her big time, and I am not going to do that again.” Alex explained.

Vasquez shook her head, “I’m going to leave it alone, but Kara is leaving on Sunday. When she comes back, Lexie will be with her. You’re going to have to watch the woman you have been in love with since you were children, love someone else who is not you. I don’t want you to have regrets and living with ‘what ifs?’ You have to shoot your shot and change your future.” She gave her friend a little bit of advice.

Alex ran her fingers through short, auburn locks, “I get what you’re saying, Vas, but I don’t want to ruin Kara’s happiness. If I shoot my shot and I miss, then I am going to look like an idiot, and drive a wedge between Kara and me. We are mending that rift, and I am not going to push for more.” She was not going to give into her feelings.

Vasquez’ pager started going off, “I’m looking out for you, Alex. Remember what they say, ‘If you love something let it go. If it comes back to you, you’re meant to be. I gotta go take care of patients. Think about what I said.” She left the lounge closing the door behind her.

Alex sighed heavily and fell back on the couch. The conversation between her and Vasquez was playing on repeat in her head. It was Thursday, and Kara leaves on Sunday, that gives her two days to come up with something. Maybe she could plant a little seed in Kara’s head and talk about when they were younger. If Vasquez was right and Kara still had feelings for her, then she could use that to her advantage.

Alex shook those thoughts out of her head it was wishful thinking. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw it was a message from Maggie. The detective wanted to get together for drinks after work. Alex already had plans with, Kara and she didn’t want to break them. She sent a text back to Maggie letting her know that she had plans with Kara. The text was instant ‘Bring her with you. I want to meet the elusive Kara Zorel.’ Alex text her back letting her know she would talk to Kara and let her know. She slid the phone back into her pocket and exhaled deeply; her life had just become 50 Shades of Complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what is Alex going to do? 
> 
> Show some love!


	7. This Is My Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara go to the bar to meet Maggie. Alex confesses how she really feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is hanging on to this story. It means a lot to me, so thank you again.

Alex was surprised when Kara had agreed to have drinks with her and Maggie. She was nervous and a little terrified because she didn’t know if they were going to get along or glare at each other all night. Alex had told Vasquez about it, and she said she wished she had courtside seats to the big show. This did not help Alex feel better at all, and now she was sitting in the car with Kara headed to the bar.

“Thank you for coming out with me tonight.” Alex thanked Kara again.

Kara shrugged, “You’re welcome. It’s no big deal. Besides, I want to meet this Maggie. She meant a lot to you.” She tried to be supportive. If Kara was honest, she really could care less about meeting Maggie.

Alex sighed, “She did and still does in a way. This is our attempt at being friends.” She explained.

“If being her friend is what you want then you can have at it. If she does something remotely out of the way, I will not hesitate to kick her ass.” Kara warned.

“I will permit you to do that. I was wondering if you would like to take a day trip somewhere on Friday. We’re both off, and it will give us a chance to get out of the city.” Alex had thought of things she could do before Kara left.

Kara smiled, “I would like that. I have Saturday off too. What about you?” She asked.

“I have to work for a few hours on Saturday; then I am off for the rest of the day. If you would like, you can spend the night on Friday. That way you can hang out with Vasquez and Lucy while I’m at work.” Alex suggested also. If Kara were to stay the night, then she would have her on Saturday and plant the seed before Kara goes back to Seattle and Lexie.

“I think that can be arranged. Maybe, Vasquez and Lucy can tell me some stories about you, and I can tell them stories about you.” Kara teased.

Alex shook her head, “Yeah, you’re not going to do that. Do you think Lexie will have a problem with you staying the night?” She asked. Alex didn’t care either way, but she asked for Kara’s sake.

“No. Lexie knows that you and I are the best of friends. Lexie trusts me, and I trust her, besides she put a ring on it.” Kara waved her hand for emphasis.

Alex chuckled uneasily, “Lexie is a lucky woman.” She pulled into a parking spot and shut off the engine, “We’re here.”

Kara looked around, “It looks kind of Shady.” She mused.

“It’s a dive bar, Kara. Do you not have bars in Seattle?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, we have Emerald City Bar, which is around the corner from the hospital. It looks like an actual bar and nothing like this.” Kara explained.

Alex opened her door, “Trust me; it’s safe here. A lot of police officers and everyone else hangs here.”

Kara got out of the car and closed the door, “I believe you.” She smiled softly at Alex.

They entered the establishment and Maggie waved them over to the table. Alex nodded in the other woman’s direction and led Kara to the table. She was praying to whoever was listening that nothing went wrong tonight.

“Danvers, it’s been a hot minute. How are you doing?” Maggie asked.

Alex smiled, “I’m doing okay. This is Kara. Kara this is Maggie.” She introduced the two women.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kara. Alex has told me all about you.” Maggie smiled politely.

Kara looked the other woman up and down, “I’ve heard all about you.” She said in a calm tone.

Alex cleared her throat to keep herself from laughing. She could kiss Kara right about now, “Did you order your drink already or something to eat?” She asked trying to break the tension.

“Uh no. I was waiting for you and Kara to get here.” Maggie answered, “So Kara, Alex tells me that you are getting married.” She tried to make small talk.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, in six months.”

“Are you nervous?” Maggie asked.

“Not really. I may get nervous when it’s closer to the date. Since we’ll be moving here, we are going to have to pick a venue and stuff.” Kara replied.

Maggie knew that Kara would be moving here, but she hoped that she would change her mind, “Is Lexie okay with the move?”

“Yeah, she already had a job lined up at the hospital, so it works out for the best,” Kara answered. She was proud of her fiancée.

Alex knew that Lexie already had the job, but hearing it from Kara made everything real. Vasquez was right; she was going to have to see Lexie and Kara being all happy and in love at work. It should be her and not Lexie! She was jealous of the woman, and she had never officially ‘met’ her yet. This woman was the one going to be with, Kara and waking up with her in the morning, making love to her, laughing at Kara’s jokes. Alex had Kara for a week and then she goes back to her fiancée.

“Alex? Alex are you okay? You went quiet.” Kara asked.

Alex tried to refocus her thoughts, “Yeah. I was thinking about something.” She answered.

“Alex told me that you and she were childhood friends. I bet you have some funny stories about that.” Maggie tried to fill the silence.

Kara smirked, “Do I ever, but Alex would kill me if I told them. Enough about me, Alex tells me you’re a detective. How long have you been on the force?”

“I worked at MCU for a few years, working my way up the ranks, before moving to National City and joined. NCPD science division.” Maggie explained. She felt very intimidated by Kara.

Kara nodded, “That sounds interesting. Why the science division? Do you handle strange and unusual cases?” She asked.

“Not necessarily strange, but we do handle cases that need extensive forensic analysis,” Maggie explained again.

“That’s interesting,” Kara replied.

“Maggie is badass in the streets, while I am a badass in the hospital.” Alex chimed into the conversation. She had a feeling that Kara was luring Maggie into complacency, before going in for the kill.

Kara smirked, “I’m pretty sure she is. I wouldn’t doubt that.”

The waitress came over to the table and took their drink orders, and food orders before leaving them along again. Alex felt as if she was in the Seventh Circle of Hell right now, but she knew she had to work through this.

“How are you doing, Alex? I know you were pretty distraught about Mr. Meyer.” Maggie decided to focus the discussion on Alex.

Alex cast her eyes down on the table, “I’m doing a little bit better. I have to complete mandatory psych sessions before I can step foot into the OR again. It blows, but it gives me time to focus on the lives I can save, and not the ones I couldn’t.”

Kara smiled sympathetically at Alex, “Once you’re finished with the sessions, you’ll be able to go back in the OR, and save lives.”

Alex looked over at Kara, “You are the best.” She smiled.

“You are so biased, Alex Danvers. I’ll take the compliment though.” Kara joked.

Maggie cleared her throat, “When do you go back to Seattle, Kara?”

Kara’s smiled faded as she looked at Maggie, “I go back on Sunday. Is there a particular reason why you want to know?” She asked.

“No, I was curious. You are only here for a week, and then you’re off again. Are you going to stay in contact with Alex while you’re gone? Or are you going to disappear until it’s time for you to come back?” Maggie asked. She knew once Kara was out of the picture for a little while, she would be able to step in and become Alex’s confidant and maybe her girlfriend again.

Kara was already annoyed with the detective, “I’m not going to justify that question with an answer. Also, please refrain from speaking on things you do not know. I am coming back in a few weeks, so whatever you have up your sleeve, you will not have a chance.” She challenged the other woman, all the while, a sweet smile on her face.

Alex decided to intervene, “Maggie back off, and Kara chill. I don’t need this kind of jealousy in my life right now. Maggie, we’re not together anymore, be happy that I am here tonight with Kara.” She looked at Kara, “I don’t need you to be my white knight, Kara. I appreciate it, but I can handle myself.” She had to admit that Kara being all protective made her heart soar. Alex remembered what Vasquez had said, and realized that her friend might be right.

“Sorry, Alex. Old habits die hard I guess.” Kara apologized.

Maggie felt ashamed, “I’m sorry too, Alex. I’m sorry for coming at you like that, Kara. It was out of line.” She apologized to Kara.

Kara nodded, “I’m sorry, Maggie. I didn’t mean to get defensive with you.” She apologized to the other woman.

The waitress came back with the beers after what seemed like an eternity. Alex was thankful for the reprieve and sipped on her beer. The wings and fries came back next, and the conversation started on various topics. Surgeries that Kara had performed, and how she was fairing at Seattle Grace. Alex loved seeing the excitement on Kara’s face when she spoke of the people she worked with. She could hear the fondness in her voice for certain doctors and mentors at the hospital.

“Are you and Lexie going to come back and look at apartments?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah. Alex said there are a couple of vacancies in her building. I would want to look at them and then let Lexie help in the decision.” Kara answered. They never made any significant decisions without input from the other.

“So, your relationship is 50/50? What happens if one of you disagree with something? I know you don’t agree on everything.” Maggie asked. She wanted to know how Kara and Lexie managed.

Alex knew what Maggie was doing. She was trying to get Kara’s thoughts on disagreements and what she and Lexie would do if they didn’t agree on something. She also wanted to know how they handled situations.

“We talk it out and come to an agreement, or we decide against it. It depends on what it is though. If it’s something major, like kids, then there is no room for discussion.” Kara explained.

Alex was surprised at how mature Lexie and Kara’s relationship was. They had dialogue, listened to each other, then made a choice together. The more Alex heard, the more she felt less confident in herself to have that kind of relationship with, Kara.

Maggie perked up at this, “What your position on kids? You and Lexie that is?” She asked.

“I don’t think that is any concern of yours, Maggie. What Kara and Lexie think about kids has no bearing on you.” Alex decided to step in.

Maggie sat back, “I wanted to see how they handle the discussion. I wanted to see if either Kara or Lexie were against kids, and how they would work it out if they did.” She replied casually.

Kara held up her hand, "To answer your question, Maggie. Lexie and I want kids. There was a time where Lexie was anti-kids, but after some time, she realized that she wanted them. If she didn’t want kids, and I did, then she and I would not be together. I love Lexie, but I am not going to put aside my wants and needs to satisfy Lexie’s wants and needs. If we stayed together, I would end up resenting her, and she would end up resenting me. The relationship would end with broken hearts and bitterness.” She explained.

Alex wanted to kiss Kara at that moment, “Very well said, Kara.”

Maggie should have known Kara’s answer, “Do you think someone can change their mind about wanting kids?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “Yes, it’s possible to change your mind, but nine times out of ten. It’s not going to happen. If it does, then I would have to say something must have happened to have that kind of change.” She finished her explanation.

Alex had to control herself because Kara was speaking to her heart, “Well said again, Kara.”

Maggie cleared her throat, “Lexie is lucky to have you.”

Kara smiled, “Not as much as I am lucky to have her. I’m sure you will make someone happy too someday, Maggie.”

Alex didn’t know if Kara was sincere or not, “I’ll drink to that.” She raised her beer bottle before drinking it down.

“On to lighter things. This conversation turned heavy quickly.” Kara tried to ease the conversation to something else, “Tell me about some of your hardest cases, Maggie.” She decided to focus on Maggie’s job.

“There was this one case.” Maggie launched into the story.

Alex sent a secret smile to Kara, and she felt Kara’s hand slip into hers. She didn’t know what it meant, but she was not going to question it. Maybe Kara did it for emotional support or comfort, but whatever it is, Alex loved it. She tried not to think about Kara going back to Lexie on Sunday.

They ended the night on a good note, and Alex told Maggie that she would talk to her later. Alex and Kara left the bar together. The air was warm, the stars were twinkling in the sky, and the moon was shining so bright.

“Remember when we used to sit on the roof and look at the moon and the stars until we both got tired?” Alex asked as if she was telling a secret.

Kara laughed lowly, “I remember. We would have to sneak back inside when we were finished. Our sleepovers were always the best.” She reminisced.

“Yes, they were. We would stay up late, watch all kinds of movies, eat a lot of popcorn and candy. We would stay up til all hours of the morning, and sleep late.” Alex recalled with fondness.

“Remember when you tried to cook breakfast for us, and you almost burned down the kitchen?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head, “That was the worst time of my life. I wanted to impress you with my cooking skills, but I failed. You told me that cereal would have been fine.”

“You did learn how to cook a decent breakfast, once I caught on to you. You would always ask me to make breakfast. I think you enjoyed my cooking.” Kara stated, remembering all the times that Alex had asked her to cook.

Alex stuck out her tongue, “Maybe I did. Would you blame me though? You were a great cook, Kara.”

“Flatterer. Did you ever learn how to cook or does Vasquez cook all the time?” Kara asked as she brushed her shoulder against Alex’s.

Alex stopped in front of her car, “I learned how to cook, and Vasquez does not do all of the cooking. Lucy cooks too when she stays over.” She unlocked the door, “Get in nerd.”

Kara opened the car and got in, “You’re the nerd.” She replied.

Alex chuckled, “And proud of it. Do you have to go back to the hotel? Are you expecting a call from, Lexie?” She asked as she started up the car.

“We talked already before we came out tonight. Lexie needs to get a good night sleep, her and Derek are working on a massive case. A woman with a butterfly tumor in her brain, it’s huge.” Kara explained. She would have loved to be there to see that.

“Is it cancer?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “Not sure, but more than likely yes, because the first doctor said the patient only had six months to live. Derek is a neuro God, and if he and Lexie could pull this off, it will be amazing.”

“A butterfly tumor can be tricky, especially if it’s in the brain. Do you want to go back to my place?” Alex asked in a hopeful tone?

Kara shook her head, “Why don’t you come back to the hotel with me? I mean we can relax there, and you can drive home, or stay the night. It’s really up to you.” She suggested.

Alex was not expecting this, “I would like to come back to the hotel with you. Could we go for a swim? Is the pool indoors or outdoors?” She asked.

“There is an indoor pool and an outdoor pool. They both have a hot tub, so that is a plus.” Kara answered the question. The thought of getting into a pool with Alex brought back memories of their time on the beach.

Alex tried not think about their time on the beach and in bikini’s, “I think I prefer the indoor pool. Do you mind if we stop by my apartment so I can pick up my bathing suit and a change of clothes?” She asked.

“Of course. I’m not going to make you do the walk of shame.” Kara teased.

They made the trip to Alex’s apartment. Alex was quick to pack her necessities because hearing Vasquez and Lucy having sex is not something she wants to have burned into her memory. Why would they have sex in the middle of the living room floor? Alex made a note to have the rug steam cleaned. The drive back to the hotel was used to discuss Vasquez and Lucy buck naked on the living room floor.

“I now know what Lucy and Vasquez look like naked. That’s not going to be extremely awkward the next time we are together.” Kara commented.

Alex shook her head, “Yeah, imagine having to see them every day after seeing them naked? Luckily the awkwardness wore off.” She replied recalling the first time she saw Lucy naked. Seeing Vasquez naked was no surprise, considering she and Vasquez were roommates at college.

“So glad that I don’t have to deal with that. There was a time where Meredith opened the shower door to ask me something. It was weird as fuck, but Lexie told me she does that.” Kara explained.

Alex laughed, “What? How did she walk in on you in the shower?” She needed to know.

Kara laughed, “I guess she was looking for me, and someone told her I was in the shower. So she enters the bathroom and starts asking me questions about a patient. I told her I would talk to her after I get out of the shower. She opened up the shower curtain and started asking me a question.” Kara was embarrassed, “I used the towel to cover my lady bits. It didn’t faze her any. Let’s say, our relationship changed after that.”

“Change how?” Alex asked.

Kara stifled her laughter, “She started to treat me like family. Lexie told me that she does that if it’s someone she considers family. I guess since I am with her little sister, I am family.”

“That’s sweet,” Alex replied.

Alex pulled into a parking space in front of the hotel. She turned the car off and got out, followed by Kara. Alex grabbed her bag from the back seat before closing and locking the door. She followed Kara into the hotel and into the elevator.

“You’re going to be spending the night with me,” Kara stated.

Alex smirked, “I’ve stayed the night with you before. It’s not the first time we will be sharing a bed.”

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Alex waited for Kara to step off first. When Kara stayed over at her apartment she had been so nervous, but what got her was how they woke up, and Kara was holding onto her like a clingy koala. It didn’t take long for them to arrive at Kara’s hotel room. The door opened, and Alex stepped inside; usually, a hotel will smell like a hotel, but the whole room smelled like Kara’s perfume.

“Drop your bag anywhere. If you want anything from room service, let me know.” Kara told her guest.

Alex looked around the room, “I’m okay for now.”

“How about that swim?” Kara asked.

“I am here for it.” Alex chuckled.

They changed into their bathing suits, and Alex couldn’t take her eyes off of Kara in her barely-there bikini. Kara’s muscles in her back, her arms and her legs were prominent, and Alex felt her mouth go dry at the sight. Kara had been gorgeous as a teenager, but now, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Alex filed these memories away for a time when she needed source material to get off.

“What’s wrong, Alex? Cat’s got your tongue?” Kara teased.

Alex swallowed, “No not at all. I’m just admiring the view.” She stumbled out.

Kara bit her lip, “The view is that way.” She pointed to the window.

“I knew that. Let’s go to the pool.” Alex wanted to remove herself from Kara’s intense gaze.

“Right, the pool.” Kara agreed.

Alex watched as Kara grabbed the key card and some towels for the both of them. She was thankful that Kara had decided to cover up being in close proximity to Kara half-naked would overwhelm her senses. The elevator ride was smooth, and the door opened to the ground floor. Alex followed behind Kara until they stopped in front of a door that leads to the pool. It was empty, save for Kara and herself.

“It looks like we have the whole pool to ourselves for a little while,” Alex stated the obvious.

Kara shrugged, “I would like to think so.” She agreed before undressing.

Alex undressed and dove into the water. The water was heated, and Alex was in love, “Come on in, Kara. The waters fine.”

Kara jumped into the water, “Oh, I know. I’ve been in here before. I had a lot of energy to work off.”

“What kind of energy?” Alex asked.

“Energy from work. I needed some self-care, and I decided to swim. I became one with the water.” Kara swam to the other side of the pool.

Alex swam over to Kara, “You always need self-care. What do you do when you’re at home?”

Kara shrugged, “I watch old movies, listen to music, paint all the things that people do. What about you, Dr. Danvers? How do you practice self-care?”

Alex felt a chill down her spine at how Kara said ‘Dr. Danvers’, “I go for a run, exercise, watch television. Have a drink with Vasquez and Lucy or by myself. It depends on the day I had.” She answered honestly.

“Makes sense.” Kara agreed before splashing Alex in the face with water.

Alex sputtered, “Oh, you are going down Kara Zorel!” She tried to splash Kara back, but the other woman had taken off, “Oh now you don’t.” She swam underwater and grabbed Kara by the legs and pulled her under the water.

Alex and Kara fought in the water, playfully of course. They spent time trying to splash each other and pull each other underwater. It felt like old times when she and Kara would play in the water on the beach.

“I forgot how much fun this was with you.” Kara panted.

Alex smiled, “I forgot too. It reminds me of how we were on the beach, after a surfing lesson.” She panted out.

Kara smiled, “I remember those. I sucked so bad at surfing, so I left that to you. I loved how you looked on the board and loved when you competed.” She admitted.

Alex licked her lips, “I had to show off because I knew you would be there watching.” She moved to brush Kara’s wet hair off her face.

Kara exhaled slowly, “You called me your lucky charm.”

“In a way, you still are,” Alex replied breathily.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” She asked.

Alex smirked, “It’s a good thing. I’m so glad that you will be working in National City.”

“Me too. I knew that this is where you were, and I chose National City.” Kara admitted.

“We weren’t even talking like that.” Alex blurted out.

Kara shrugged, “I know, but I thought being here would help with that. You can thank Lexie for that, by the way. If it weren’t for her encouraging me, then I would have probably been at Mass General.”

Alex knew she had to thank Lexie, “Remind me to send Lexie a thank you gift.”

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” Kara agreed.

Alex looked at Kara as Kara looked at her. She wondered if Kara’s eyes had always been so blue. Yes, Alex has spent time admiring Kara’s eyes, but this is the first time that she’s looked into them. They say that ‘the eyes are the window to the soul,’ Kara’s eyes were true to that saying.

“You’ve been staring at me. Do I have something on my face?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled, “No. I’m looking into your eyes they’re so blue. I don’t know if it has to do with the water or not.” She kept herself from saying what she felt.

Kara shrugged, “You’ll have to look into my eyes again when we are out of the water. That way, you’ll be able to test your theory, but that’s not what you were going to say.” She called Alex out on her bullshit.

Alex swam away from Kara, “I don’t think you’re ready for what I want to say. It’s not appropriate, and you are engaged. If I were to say what was on my mind, it would cross different boundaries.” She explained.

“How is it not appropriate? We nearly kissed the first night we saw each other. We’ve nearly crossed the line a couple of times. So why is this any different?” Kara asked. She was perplexed by Alex’s comment.

Alex sighed, “It’s different because if I say something, it may change things between us. You’re happy, Kara, and I don’t want to take that away from you. I fucked up royally when I let my parents come between us, and now, my fuck up is showing me the consequences.” She explained herself.

Kara swam over to the edge of the pool, “How is it going to change things between us? It’s not like you’re going to confess your undying love for me or something along those lines.”

“That’s just it, Kara. I love you, I have never stopped loving you. I’m jealous that Lexie gets to have you every day and she has your heart. You and I could have been happy together if it wasn’t for my parents. I should have fought harder for us; then it would be you and I, and not you and Lexie. She gets all of you, and I only get part of you. I want all of you, Kara, but you can’t give me that.” Alex explained in exasperation, “Is that what you wanted to hear? That after five years, I am still in love with you?” She asked.

Kara was speechless she was teasing, but Alex had been serious, “I was not expecting that, Alex. Is that how you honestly feel?” She asked. Alex’s confession has tilted her world on an axis.

Alex closed her eyes, “Yes, that is how I feel, it’s how I’ve always felt.”

Kara reached out with both hands to cup Alex’s face, “Don’t close your eyes. Look at me, Alex.”

Alex opened her eyes to see Kara staring lovingly at her, “What is it, Kara? Are you going to tell me that you don’t feel the same because you are with Lexie?” She asked.

“No, I’m not going to say that, Alex. Do you know how long I have waited to hear you to open up to me? I waited for years for you to say those words to me. I wish you would have fought for us, and I thought you would have come back to me. When I realized you were not going to come back, I moved on. You moved on. I heard about you and Maggie and then your engagement, even though I was with Lexie. I was still crushed that you were able to be out and proud with, Maggie and not me.” Kara explained herself.

Alex tried her best not to leap for joy in the pool, “It took a while for my parents to come to terms with my sexuality. They even apologized for ripping us apart the way they did. Yes, I was out and proud with Maggie. She taught me that it was okay to live my truth and say ‘screw it.’ I love Maggie, but she is not my soulmate. And not to quote Sweet Home Alabama, but nobody finds their soulmate when they're fourteen years old.” She removed Kara’s hands from her face. She was feeling vulnerable and raw.

Kara laughed amusedly, “I’m glad that Maggie was that for you, Alex. If this were a couple of years ago, I would be all over you in a heartbeat. I believe everything that you have told me, Alex, because I feel the same way you do.”

Alex couldn’t believe she heard Kara right, “I’m sorry, you do?” She asked to make sure she understood correctly.

“I do, Alex. Actions speak louder than words do. I don’t know if you’re saying this because I am getting ready to marry Lexie, or if you’re saying this because you genuinely feel this way.” Kara replied honestly. She tried her best not to get her hopes up.

“It’s not because you are marrying, Lexie. I would feel this way even if you weren’t with Lexie or if I was with, Maggie. I am saying this now because in six months I will not be able to tell you this.” Alex went ahead and bit the bullet.

Kara did not know what to make of all of this, “This is all so confusing right now. I love you, Alex. I always have and I always will. You’re like a virus, you’ve infected me, and you’re a virus that I can’t cure. You’re like herpes, always there, and will never go away.” Kara tried to explain herself.

Alex laughed, “Herpes, Kara?! You’re comparing me to herpes?! Out of all the viruses you could have chosen, you chose herpes.” She couldn’t believe that Kara equated her to herpes. Alex understood what Kara was trying to say, but it was still herpes.

“No! I am not comparing you to herpes. Ugh, never mind forget I ever said anything.” Kara threw her hands up in the air.

Alex shook her head, “No, continue.”

“In laymen’s terms, Alex. I love you, and I am in love with you. I’m with, Lexie though, and we are planning a future together. If you are serious in your words, then you’re going to have to do something that you’ve never done before.” The _fight for me_ hung in the air, “I need to get out of this water, I’m starting to prune.” Kara used the edge of the pool to get out of the water.

Alex heard the message loud and clear. Kara wanted Alex to fight for her, something she’s never done before in the past. She got out of the pool and followed behind Kara a question playing on her lips, “If you’re in love with me and I’ve infected you then why are you with Lexie?” She asked.

Kara looked at Alex sadly, “Because, even though Lexie is not you, she’s the closest thing to you that I have.” She whispered.

Alex did not have a response to Kara’s confession. Vasquez had told her, but to hear the words from Kara’s lips directly, made it more real. Alex put her clothes on over her wet bathing suit she needed to figure out what she was going to do. Kara said fight for her, but she was at a loss at how to do it. Alex needed a sure-fire plan to show Kara that she wants her, the day trip away from National City might help, but she needed more. Alex remembered that Kara was leaving on Sunday, so that meant she needed to fight for her from afar, and that meant, Alex may be making a trip to Seattle before Kara moves to National City permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there people :)
> 
>  
> 
> Drop ya thoughts!


	8. Every Time We Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex says goodbye to Kara and formulates a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's an update! I didn't forget this story I was preoccupied with my other story, as you may well know, but I am back for this one. Thank you for your patience and hope to update this story with the same frequency as the other story. I'm not going to shamelessly plug it, because that ain't my style.
> 
> Ya'll have been fabulous, and bless your hearts for being patient.

The day Kara left to go back to Seattle was cold and gloomy. The sun was not shining, and in its place was rain and clouds. Alex felt that the weather reflected her mood. Having Kara here with her for the week had been a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it allowed her and Kara to reconnect fully, and a curse because the next time Kara comes back, Lexie will be with her. She couldn’t concentrate, and her mind kept drifting off to the time they had spent together. Alex shared some of her memories on Instagram and Facebook, but other pictures she decided to keep to herself. The world did not need access to those pictures, even if they were innocent. Alex was moping around the apartment deciding on what she should do. A part of her wanted to run after Kara and ask her to stay, and another part of her wanted to hop on a flight tonight and fly to Seattle to see what is the big deal about Lexie Grey.

“You are walking around like someone had stolen your puppy. She will be back, Alex.” Vasquez tried to cheer her friend up.

Alex sighed, “She’s going to come back with Lexie next time. She confessed to me the reason why she was with her. If that was the case, then she shouldn’t have gone back. I’m right here she could have been with me, but she chose to go back to my twin.” She complained.

Vasquez loved her friend she honestly did, but sometimes she could be a masochist, “Alex, you have been together for a week, mostly work related stuff and some leisure stuff. You didn’t try to win her heart or woo Kara. You told me that she said actions speak better than words, maybe your actions didn’t match up to your words. If you want Kara, fight for her. You have to show her that you are an option and why you are better than Lexie. You sitting here moping about is not doing anything. Take some time off, go to Seattle, make your presence known. Kara will not be expecting that.”

Alex knew that Vasquez was right she needed to do something big and meaningful, “I can’t just hop on a plane and go to Seattle for an unannounced visit.”

“Yes, you can. You can visit work if you need to. I’m sure the Chief could make things happen for you.” Vasquez suggested.

A smile slowly formed on Alex’s face, “There is that. Then that way, I can scope out Lexie, and meet her. After I do that I can start putting a plan in motion.” She thought out loud.

Vasquez shared her smile, “Thinking outside of the box. Talk to the chief so you can get your Seattle on, and get Kara back.” She patted Alex on the shoulder in support.

“I’ll talk to the chief tomorrow and I will see if I can have a reason to go to Seattle.” Alex agreed. Going to Seattle was a foolproof plan and this would also give her a look into Kara’s life.

Alex and Vasquez were in the middle of watching a procedural crime drama about the Navy investigating murders, and the forensic scientist was goth when her phoned chimed. She picked her phone up and saw it was a message from Kara, and unlocked her phone. Alex smiled as she read the message, Kara made it home safely, and the weather is just as gloomy in Seattle as it was in National City. She sent Kara a text back and ended it with I miss you. The response was immediate and Kara had said she missed Alex too.

“What is with the smile? Did you get a text from Kara?” She asked even though she knew the answer to that question.

Alex couldn’t contain her joy, “Yes! She told me that she missed me. That’s good, right? I’m not overthinking it, am I? She misses me.” She asked nervously, hoping that she didn’t read too much into Kara’s text.

“First of all, chill you look like you are about to have a stroke. Second of all, it is good that Kara misses you. You two did spend a week together in close quarters and working together. Lastly, you can’t spazz out every time Kara says or do anything. You’re not a teenager; you’re twenty-eight. Look at it as a step in the right direction.” Vasquez couldn’t believe how much of a dork her best friend was. This is even worse than when she first started dating Maggie, and even that was not cute.

Alex pouted, “This is a gigantic step in the right direction. I barely got an I miss you out of Kara, but now, I have one. I am happy about this new development you should be happy for me.” She wanted her friend to be as excited as she was.

Vasquez pointed to her face, “This is my excited face. I’m happy for you Alex, but the question now is, what are you going to do about it? Are you going to call her? Are you going to be proactive in this?” She wanted to see how serious Alex was about Kara, “You have a few months before Kara and Lexie are both here, working at the same hospital we do. Having lunch together, exchanging longing looks, and glances. Sharing kisses between rounds. Then after work going home together and having the most mind-blowing sex you could ever imagine. Then the talk of kids come up, then next thing you know, Lexie or Kara is pregnant and ready to bring a spawn into this world.” She knew that it was cruel, but sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind.

Alex frowned, “Wow! Thanks a lot, Vasquez.” She couldn’t believe her friend would bring up those scenarios.

“I’m keeping it real with you, Alex. Going to Seattle is a plus, but you gotta start planting the seeds now. Kara gave you the key to the kingdom and told you what you needed to do. So get your shit together, and fucking do it! Send her flowers, write her poetry. You have intimate knowledge of Kara, and no matter how much she has grown and changed, Kara is still the same person.” Vasquez pulled out her laptop and handed it to Alex, “Search. Flowers. Now.” She demanded.

“Commanding. This is a side of you I have never seen before; usually you’re more subservient, I like it.” Alex gave her friend a cheeky grin before taking the computer from her.

Vasquez raised an eyebrow, “I have my moments. Look up flowers and have them sent to her. If you need to, look up flower meaning on Google, and go from there. Don’t make it overly lovey-dovey that will raise Lexie’s eyebrow.”

Alex knew not to make that mistake and opened Google the first place she went was local florists in Seattle. The second place she went was a website that had the different flower meanings. She wanted something to convey how much she cared about Kara, how she loved her, and she wanted Kara to know that she had her heart. Alex decided to do flowers instead of roses; they were so yesterday. So she went with carnations instead they were harmless and didn’t look suspicious.

Alex spent time pouring over the different carnation bouquets that they had. She stopped at one that had all the carnations that were symbolic to how she felt, white carnations for luck, light red carnations for admiration, dark red carnations for love and affection, pink carnations for gratitude, and lastly purple because they were pretty. The arrangement spoke to Alex on a deeper level, so she decided to send those to Kara.

“I found the perfect flowers for Kara.” She turned the computer towards Vasquez.

Vasquez looked at the screen, “Very nice and classy, not at all suspicious looking.” She smirked before going back to her phone.

Alex beamed and decided to order the flowers. She ran to her room and got her credit card and hopped back on the couch. She had to think of something witty to say, “Words are hard. Give me something clever to say.” She decided to ask Vasquez.

“Use a quote from some obscure song or poet. Something that has a significant meaning to you and her.” Vasquez suggested.

A light bulb went off in Alex’s head and she remembered something that Kara had said to her a long time ago. She typed it into the box and then submitted her order to be processed and closed the laptop when the confirmation was sent to her email.

“And sent. Hopefully, she will get the flowers tomorrow or the next day. Do you really think the chief would let me go to Seattle?” Alex asked her friend again.

Vasquez rolled her eyes, “For the last time, yes. He will let you go to Seattle even if it’s for a little while. You’re his favorite he would bend over backwards for you, Alex.” She was growing tired of this conversation.

“No need to be bitchy about it," Alex mumbled under her breath. She got comfortable on the couch again until her phone rang. She saw a picture of Kara and herself flashing across the screen, “Speak of the devil.” Alex whispered before answering the phone, “Hey, Kara.”

“Hey, Alex. I wanted to call and check on you. You seemed pretty down at the airport, is everything okay?” She asked her friend.

Alex got up and went into her bedroom, “I didn’t want to see you go. A week wasn’t long enough to be with you. Where is Lexie?” She closed her door and got into her bed.

Kara sighed, “Lexie is at the hospital. She is pulling a double shift, we saw each other for a couple of hours and it was back to the hospital for her. Then on Thursday she goes and takes boards, which is gonna be so much fun.” She rambled off while unpacking her clothes, “What are you up to?” She decided to focus on Alex.

Alex felt bad for Kara, “I am sitting on the bed and talking to you. Vasquez and I were watching a little bit of television. What are your plans for the rest of your day?” She asked before getting comfortable on the bed.

“I’m going to finish unpacking my clothes, get me something to eat, and then I am going to take a nice hot bath with bubbles. I need a little relaxation before I face the hecticness that is Seattle Grace.” Kara explained her plans for the rest of her day, even though the flight was not that long, she was still tired.

“Sounds like a relaxing night. If I were there, I would get in the bath with you. Wash your back and your hair.” Alex decided to test the water a little bit.

“Alex Danvers, are you trying to flirt with me?” Kara asked bashfully.

Alex grinned, “Maybe I am. Is there something wrong with that? Nothing wrong with a little flirting between friends.”

Kara laughed amusedly, “It is when one of your friends is engaged to someone else. I like your attempt though.” She tried to deflect Alex’s advances.

“I get it you’re all about loyalty there is nothing wrong with that. I just thought things might have changed since we got up close and personal in your hotel room that night.” Alex decided to have a little fun.

Kara recalled the night in the pool and what happened after in the hotel room, “It was a kiss, Alex.” She tried to downplay what had happened between them.

“A kiss between friends, even one that is currently engaged to someone else. I’m letting you know that there are options out there, and you shouldn’t have to settle. You don’t have to settle for the imitation when you have the real deal.” Alex decided to ‘plant the seed’ as Vasquez had told her.

Kara laughed nervously, “Are you an option?” She asked cautiously.

“I don’t know. That is a question that you have to ask yourself. Vasquez wants me to come back and finish watching television with her. I’ll talk to you later. Oh, and Kara enjoy your bubble bath.” Alex told Kara before hanging up the phone. Alex was proud of herself and she wanted to share her accomplishment with her best friend, but then again, she wanted to keep it to herself.

Alex left the bedroom and went back to the living room to see Vasquez staring at her, “Was that Kara?” Vasquez asked.

Alex smiled, “It was, and we had a very nice conversation.” She answered without giving any more details.

“Are you going to tell me what you talked about?” Vasquez asked again.

“We talked about her trip and what she was doing. It was all innocent and in good fun.” Alex answered vaguely.

Vasquez pouted, “You are no fun. Did Kara at least give you any inclination that she was interested in you as more than just friends?” She decided to ask an innocent question.

Alex grinned, “Oh yeah.” Her phone chimed again.

“You are popular today. Is it from Kara?” Vasquez asked.

“Nope, it’s a text from Maggie.” Alex looked at her phone and put it down again.

“Maggie?! What is she texting you for?” Vasquez asked. She heard that Maggie, Kara, and Alex had gone to the bar for drinks. Alex had told her it was alright, but she could tell that Kara did not care too much for Maggie.

“I don’t know. I am ignoring Maggie's texts for right now. She has been texting me non-stop since the night we went to the bar. I responded each time, but I don’t need her to bring me down.” Alex didn’t give her friend the details of the night at the bar.

“I would look and see what she wants and then reply. Maggie is probably texting you to see how you’re doing since Kara went back to Seattle today.” Vasquez decided to give Alex a rundown of what the message may be.

Alex picked up her phone and read the message, “You’re right. Maggie asked me how I was doing.” She chuckled.

Vasquez shrugged, “I’m just that good. Are you going to answer her back? Maggie did go out of her way to see if I was okay.” Vasquez wasn’t one to be malicious towards anyone.

“You’re right. Maggie did go out of her way to make sure I was okay.” Alex replied, and sent a message to Maggie letting her know that she was doing okay.

The next text came asking if Alex wanted to go out and have dinner tonight so they can talk. Alex sent a text back asking for a raincheck and Maggie was okay with that. She didn’t want to see Maggie tonight. Alex put her phone down and went back to watching the show pushing all thoughts of Maggie, and her conversation with Kara out of her mind. Except the more she tried to push Kara from her mind, the images from the night in Kara’s hotel kept popping up.

After they had left the pool, she and Kara went back to her hotel room. They didn’t say anything in the elevator after Kara’s confession. When they entered the room, Kara went to take a shower and when she finished, Alex had taken one after her. They had dinner and ended up in bed facing each other and talking. Alex didn’t know how made the first move, but her lips were attached to Kara’s. The feel of Kara’s lips on her sent chills down her spine and made her feel like she was coming home after being away so long. Her hands skimmed along soft skin under Kara’s shirt, as if she was trying to commit that moment to memory.

Kara had moved back when she realized what was happening. Alex knew what they did cross all kinds of boundaries, but Kara had told her that she was not sorry, and had no regrets. Alex, for the most part, didn’t have any regrets either.

“Alex?!”

Alex heard her name called and it brought her out of her thoughts, “What?”

“I’ve been calling you for the past five minutes. Where were you?” Vasquez asked in an annoyed voice.

Alex shook her head, “I was thinking about something. What’s up?” She asked.

“Lucy wants to know what you want from the Chinese food place. She is stopping by there before coming over here.” Vasquez relayed the message to her friend.

“Have her get my usual,” Alex told her to tell Lucy.

Vasquez sent a quick text to Lucy, “What were you thinking about over there?” She finally asked the other woman.

“If I tell you then you might look at me differently,” Alex replied quickly.

“You slept with Kara, didn’t you? Alex! She is engaged to someone else.” Vasquez was astonished that her friend would so something like sleep with Kara.

Alex shook her head quickly, “I did not sleep with Kara. She is engaged to someone else, but we did share a kiss.” She admitted.

Vasquez’ eyebrows shot up to her hairline, “You kissed Kara?!”

“Yes. It was one time though and it stopped before it went too far.” Alex explained what had happened.

“I am not judging you. But please keep in mind Kara is engaged, and cheating is not the way to go.” Vasquez warned her friend.

Alex raked her fingers through her hair, “I know. It happened and there is nothing we can do about it. And we will never speak on this again.” She decided to end the conversation there.

Vasquez smirked, “But you want to kiss Kara again, don’t you?” She couldn’t resist asking the question.

Alex blushed profusely, “Hell yes.” She answered without hesitation.

“If you go to Seattle, keep your lips and your hands to yourself.” Vasquez teased.

Alex laughed, “I’ll be on my best behavior.” She shot back. Alex would have to be on her best behavior since she was going to be around Kara’s friends and Lexie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always hard to say goodbye. Hopefully, Chief Henshaw will let Alex go to Seattle.
> 
> Next time on AIWNSG: Alex finds out if she gets to go to Seattle. Kara gets her flowers, and they exchange a few texts and phone calls while Lexie is away taking boards.


	9. Alex Formulates Her Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks to Chief Henshaw about going to Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. I'm bad lol. I kinda lost my muse for this story, but I kinda got it back. I re-wrote this chapter a dozen times, and I am now satisfied with it.

Alex stepped into National City Memorial with renewed determination. Today she was going to Chief Henshaw and ask him about going to Seattle for a little visit or to help out there. She was one of the best oncologists in the world, and Alex knew she would be a valuable asset anywhere. Alex stood outside of Chief Henshaw’s door rehearsing what she was going to say before knocking on the door. She knocked on the door and opened it to see the chief sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork.

“Dr. Danvers. To what do I owe this visit?” Chief Henshaw asked as he closed the folder he was looking at.

Alex cleared her throat, “Sir, I wanted to see if I could take a trip to Seattle Grace. I would like to see what their oncology department is like, and maybe offer assistance if I can.” She came right out and stated what she wanted.

Chief Henshaw chuckled, “Come in, shut the door and sit down.” He told his favorite attending.

Alex closed the door quietly and sat down in front of the desk, “I want to see what Seattle Grace has to offer. I’m not going to transfer there or pick up and leave. I want to step out of my comfort zone.” She explained why she wanted to go.

“This doesn’t have to do with Dr. Zorel, does it?” Chief Henshaw asked. He may not have been around, but he knew what was going on in his hospital.

“No. It doesn’t have to do anything with Dr. Zorel. I want to see what the hospital is like, plus it will give me a chance to meet Meredith.” Alex explained her reasoning behind going to Seattle.

Chief Henshaw eyed Alex with suspicion, “I’ll see what can be done. I make no promises, Alex, but I will let you have this moment. I don’t want to receive a phone call telling me that you want to stay in Seattle. If you do, then we will have problems. Having said all that, do you think Dr. Zorel will take the fellowship?” He wanted to know Alex’s opinion.

Alex knew that Kara was going to take it, “Dr. Zorel is ambitious and she loves trying new things. She rather enjoyed herself, and she liked working with Dr. Olsen. I think Dr. Zorel would be a good asset to the hospital.” She answered honestly.

Chief Henshaw nodded, “I think she will be too. I know you have patients to see and I will let you know by the end of the week about Seattle.” He told Alex.

Alex stood up, “Thank you, Chief Henshaw.” She left the office with a smile on her face. Alex felt better now that she talked with the Chief. She made her way to the lounge for attending doctors and saw James sitting on the couch enjoying a cup of coffee, and reading a newspaper.

“Hey, James taking a moment for yourself?” Alex asked as she closed the door.

James put his newspaper down, “I am. I’ve been on for twelve hours already. I’m missing Kara right now.” He told his friend and colleague.

Alex smiled and sat down, “I miss her too, but she’ll be coming back soon. You liked working with her?” She asked.

“I did. Kara has a way with the kids and puts them at ease. She is a bottle of sunshine that pops out when you open it. She makes you want to be a better person.” James answered as he thought about how cheerful Kara was even in the face of sadness.

Alex had to agree, “She does. I think we will benefit from having her here.” She was happy that Kara would be joining them.

“Is it true that you’ve known each other since you were teenagers?” James asked. Kara had mentioned this in passing.

Alex nodded, “I met her when I was fourteen and she was twelve. Kara and I were the best of friends, but then life happened and we drifted apart.” She finished vaguely.

“It happens, but now that she is back you can get your friendship back,” James replied reassuringly.

Alex smiled, “We’re on the right track. So tell me, are you seeing anyone?” She decided to find out all about James.

James took a sip of his coffee, “I am dating someone, they live in Metropolis.” He kept it as cryptic as he could.

“Ah, they pronouns. I respect that.” Alex nodded. Her pager beeped and she glanced down at it, “I gotta talk to a patient about surgery. I’ll talk to you later, James and get some sleep.” Alex told the other doctor before leaving the room. She made her way to her patient’s room and answered any questions that she had before she was taken to the OR.

Alex made her way to the OR when her phone started going off she smiled when she saw it was from Kara. She opened her phone and read Kara’s message:

_My <3: I received a special delivery this morning._

Alex smiled and sent a text back:

_Alex: Oh really? What was it?_

_My <3: Some lovely carnations._

_Alex: You must be very special to someone. I’m headed into surgery._

_My <3: I’ll talk to you later, Dr. Danvers xx_

_Alex: Until then, Dr. Zorel xx_

Alex was sure she was smiling like a Cheshire cat when she entered the scrub room. Kara got the flowers and she loved them. She was on cloud nine and nothing was going to bring her down today. Alex scrubbed in and had one of the nurses put her in a gown and put on her gloves. She made her way over to the patient.

“You have nothing to worry about, Angela. I am going to fix you right on up, and you’ll be good as new.” Alex gave her patient a reassuring smile. The patient was put under and Alex made the incision in Angela’s breast to remove the tumor that was there. Being a surgical oncologist had its perks, unlike medical oncologists who have to do chemotherapy and stuff. The surgery was over and Alex got the tumor with clean margins, so that meant that they did not have to go in another time. She stitched Angela back up and went to inform the family of her status. Today was a good day to save lives. Alex had finished briefing the family and went to visit with a few more patients.

Alex trudged her way to the cafeteria to grab her something to eat and have a cup of coffee. She sat down at a table and pulled out her phone. Alex saw a message notification on her phone and saw it was from Kara.

_My <3: I hope your surgery went well today._

Alex smiled and decided to send Kara a text back, friendly of course because that is what she and Kara were.

_Alex: It was a great surgery. How is Seattle Grace?_

_My <3: It’s good to be back. I miss National City though_

_Alex: National City misses you too. Everyone is wondering if you will take the fellowship_

_My <3: Of course I will. As soon as Lexie finishes boards, we will be saying goodbye to Seattle_

Alex didn’t let the talk of Lexie bring her down if she was going to come out on top, then she needs to be the mature one.

_Alex: We can’t wait to have you both_

_My <3: Of course you can’t. I have to finish rounds before heading home. I’ll call you later_

_Alex: I’ll talk to you then. enjoy the rest of your day_

Alex put her phone down and started to eat her sandwich. She was later joined by Winn who sat down unceremoniously.

“What has you in a mood?” Alex asked as she watched Winn sit down.

Winn sighed, “I’m with Dr. Vasquez today and she is such a slave driver. Why didn’t you tell me she was a slave driver?” He whined.

Alex shook her head, “Each one of us is different and you will have to learn her quirks. This is your first time on her service. She always gives you hell on the first go round once you’ve been with her, you’ll learn how she is.” She explained her friend’s version of hazing.

“I don’t like it at all.” He replied.

Alex grinned, “Think of this as practice when the new interns show up. You will have your hands full.” She popped a chip in her mouth.

“I’m going to be a glorified babysitter. I can’t wait.” He said sarcastically.

“I felt the same way when your class came through the doors.” She smiled smugly.

Realization dawned on Winn, “Rude.” He started eating his food, “So, Kara when is she coming back?”

“I think after Lexie takes boards. They still have to find an apartment and what not, so they may be here a little later.” Alex answered. She made a note to ask Kara about that tonight when they talked.

Winn grinned, “I like Kara. I heard her fiancée looks exactly like you. Are you sure you didn’t have a twin when you were born?” He asked her jokingly.

“Trust me, I was a single birth and my parents have the proof. It’s weird that I have another version of myself running around here. As long as this is not a parent trap deal, then I am okay.” Alex replied. She was still confused as to how another version of herself existed.

Winn chuckled, “And your twin ends up with Kara. That’s not at all weird.”

“It’s strange, but it’s whatever.” She brushed it off and finished her lunch.

Lunch went by without being interrupted and she left Winn to his own devices. She looked at her phone and saw she had a new text from Maggie. Alex felt terrible for semi-ignoring her, but she didn’t know what Maggie was playing at. She decided to bite and read Maggie’s message; the detective wanted to get drinks tonight to celebrate her promotion to senior detective. Alex replied and told her that she would be happy to help her celebrate. She had to admit her endorphins were still high all because of Kara Zorel. The rest of the day breezed by with no complications, emergencies, or anything pressing. Alex found herself in the locker room and saw helium balloons and a box from _Shari’s Berries_ in her locker. She wondered who would send her something. Alex opened the box and inside was another box curiosity got the best of her, and she opened the box to see cake truffles. She looked for a card and found one taped on the underside of the box. Alex smiled as she read the message from Kara, it was sweet and simple, like the quote she had sent her. She pulled out her phone and posted a picture and a message to Kara.

_Alex: Look what I got today? I guess great minds think alike_

_My <3: I don’t know what you’re talking about. You must be pretty special_

_Alex: Idk, but it made me smile. I’m on my way home now._

_My <3: Be safe getting home.  Do you have plans tonight?_

_Alex: Going out for drinks w Maggie 2night. You?_

_My <3: Having dinner with Lexie and the fam._

Alex tried not to roll her eyes at Kara’s response. They were her friends in Seattle and she should not feel any type of way towards them.

_Alex: Have fun 2night_

_My <3: You too. I’ll talk to you later xo_

_Alex: I’ll try xo_

Alex put her phone back into her pocket and changed into her regular clothes. She was off the clock and it was time for her to head home and have drinks with Maggie. Then when she was finished with that, she could spend the rest of her night relaxing. Vasquez was pulling double duty tonight so she would have the apartment to herself. She would be able to do research on hotels near Seattle Grace.

“Balloons and candy. You must have been on someone’s nice list.” Vasquez teased as she strolled into the locker room.

Alex blushed, “Maybe, I am.” She smiled.

“Let me guess, Kara?” Vasquez knew Kara was the only viable answer. Maggie was not the balloons, flowers, card or candy type woman. Kara, on the other hand, having been around her is exactly the type of person to send sweet tokens.

Alex shrugged, “It could be her or a secret admirer. Enjoy the rest of your night.” She breezed past her colleague. She made her way to the parking garage and realized she had nowhere to put her gifts. So, she made her way back into the hospital and put them in her locker, before leaving again. Alex loved her bike and one day she hoped to take Kara out on it just for fun. She thought as she went to meet Maggie at their usual spot. Alex parked her beloved bike and entered the bar her eyes immediately spotted Maggie who waved her over. She walked over to the table that Maggie was sitting at and slid into the seat across from her.

“Congratulations, Senior Detective Sawyer.” Alex greeted the other woman.

Maggie smiled, “Thank you, Dr. Danvers. There were some rumors going around, but I didn’t think that it would happen.” She replied. The promotion had been a huge surprise to her it was amazing how she was able to quickly rise in the ranks.

Alex smiled, “The rumors were true, and now you are a few steps away from being a sergeant. If that is what you want.” She wanted to be as encouraging as possible.

“Not now. I want to enjoy where I am right now. How was your day?” Maggie asked as she tried to feel Alex out.

“It was a good day. I saved lives and I talked to the chief about me possibly going to Seattle for a little bit.” Alex mentioned the last part as casually as she could.

Maggie’s smile faded she was not expecting Alex to say that “Seattle? Are you planning on moving there? Are you visiting Kara?” She asked. Maggie was now curious as to what the hell happened between her and Kara.

“No. I’m going to visit the hospital and see what is so great about it. Maybe collaborate with the oncology department and the like. Kara being there is a bonus, not only that, I will have a chance to meet Lexie officially.” Alex listed off the many reasons why she wanted to go to Seattle, but she also wanted to prove to Kara that she was the one.

Maggie nodded, “Isn’t that going to be a little weird? You’re going to be meeting your doppelgänger. Also, isn’t Kara coming back? So, why go to Seattle? It’s going to be a moot point.” She was trying to figure out a way to get Alex to stay and maybe work things out.

Alex rubbed her forehead, “It’s weird, but I want to see what the big deal is about her, outside of Lexie being Meredith Grey’s sister.” She explained.

“You want to size up the competition and see what Lexie has that you don’t. But, Alex there is nothing to compare, Kara is with Lexie and there is nothing you can do about it.” Maggie tried to make Alex see reason.

Alex rolled her eyes, “This visit has nothing to do with sizing up anyone. I want to meet Lexie because she is my best friend’s fiancée. There is no ulterior motive, Kara and I have been friends for almost twenty years. I want to know what her life is like in Seattle, meet her friends and things like that.” She was growing tired of explaining herself to everyone who was not Vasquez.

Maggie chuckled and shook her head, “You are a piece of work, Danvers. While we are here celebrating, I wanted to ask if you would like to be my plus one to the policeman’s ball in a couple of weeks.” She decided to take her chance and ask now instead of later.

Alex looked at Maggie as if she had grown a second head, “You want me to attend the policeman’s ball with you? As your date? I don’t think that is a good idea, Maggie.” She was wary of Maggie’s request after the conversation they had in her apartment. Alex was taking a chance on being Maggie’s friend, but a relationship was not in the cards.

“Not as my date, Alex. I want you there as my friend it would be nice to have someone there as a support.” Maggie didn’t want to freak Alex out, but she knew Alex would jump to the first conclusion that popped into her head.

Alex sighed, “I’ll think about it. It’s not a no, but I have to see how the whole Seattle situation plays out.” Her phone started vibrating in her pocket, “Give me a second.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and smiled when she saw it was a picture from Kara. The picture was of her standing in front of the airport with the caption, ‘Lexie is off taking boards.’ Alex grinned and text Kara back.

Maggie watched as Alex smiled at her phone, it was the smile that was reserved for her, but now it was probably for Kara, “Is everything okay?” She asked.

Alex put her phone on the table, “Everything is okay. Kara told me that Lexie is on the plane to take her boards. Anyway, we are here to celebrate you. Let’s have some drinks and get something to eat.” She decided to push Kara away and focus on Maggie.

Maggie grinned, “Sounds like a plan, then maybe I can finally kick your ass at pool.”

Alex laughed, “I doubt it very seriously, but you can try.” She missed the challenge that Maggie gave her at pool.

“You will be going down tonight, Danvers.” Maggie teased.

“You wish.” Alex shot back.

They ordered drinks and some hot wings and talked about their day, and how Maggie felt about her promotion. Alex made sure to steer any conversations about Seattle, Kara, and Lexie in another direction. She knew she had a way to go, but she hoped her trip to Seattle would change the game. After a few rounds of drinks, they decided to call it a night. It wasn’t until the next morning that Alex realized that something wasn’t right. She was not in her bed, and she was partially dressed. Alex looked around and saw that she was in Maggie’s apartment and the detective was nowhere to be found. She saw her phone sitting on the bedside table and opened it to look at the time. Alex noticed that she had a few texts from Kara.

_My <3: I hope you made it home okay_

_My <3: Call me and let me know you’re home_

Alex was glad that she did not text Kara back last night in her state there was no telling what she would end up saying. She looked over on the side of the bed and spied two Tylenol and a big glass of water. Alex had a hangover from hell and was dehydrated as fuck. She was curious if anything had happened between her and Maggie last night, but looking at herself, that didn’t happen. Alex took the two pills and drank the water down before placing the glass back on the table. She fell back on the pillows and covered her head with her hands it was entirely too bright. Alex also noticed that the apartments sole occupant was missing she figured Maggie probably went to work.

Once Alex’s stomach stopped rolling she got out of the bed and found her clothes folded neatly on a chair. Maggie was always a neat freak and Alex teased her about it a lot. She got dressed and exited the room. Alex noticed that there were some blankets and a pillow on the couch, which let her know that Maggie had slept on the couch and not in the bed with her. Alex felt a wave of affection roll through her, but the urge to toss her cookies replaced it. She did a few deep breathing exercises to will the feeling to go away and sat down on the couch.

A few seconds later the door opened and Maggie walked in with two cups of coffee, “I see that you finally work up. You were pretty hammered last night.” She quipped as she put the coffee holder on the table along with a bag from Noonan’s.

Alex sighed, “What happened last night?” She asked still trying to keep herself from puking.

Maggie smirked, “You had a little bit too much to drink. Then you started ranting about Kara and how unfair it is that Lexie gets to be with her. You were kind of emotional and then you got kinda mean. I brought you here and you passed out in the bed.” She explained how blitzed out of her mind Alex was last night. Maggie’s heart broke at how much a mess Alex was in regards to Kara. She knew that she couldn’t compete with the depth of Alex’s feelings for Kara.

“That’s embarrassing. Thank you for taking my phone away from me last night.” Alex remembered that happening.

Maggie sat down next to Alex on the couch, “That’s what friends are for, Danvers. I didn’t want you drunk texting Kara. Don’t worry about your bike it’s parked next to my car.”

Alex looked at Maggie, “How did you bring it here?” She asked confused.

Maggie shrugged, “I have my ways. I know you’re probably hungover and hungry. I got you a breakfast sandwich and a black coffee. I didn’t know if you had to go in today or not.” She got up from the couch.

Alex slowly got off the couch, “You are a lifesaver. I don’t know what I would do with you, Maggie.”

“You’ll be angrily drunk texting Kara.” Maggie smiled smugly, “You love her, don’t you?”

Alex sighed, “I do, Maggie. I love Kara with everything that I am, and being with her it felt so right, and her being with Lexie is wrong. I didn’t mean to put all of that on you yesterday.” She needed to apologize for dumping on Maggie.

Maggie smiled sadly, “It put things into perspective for me. Let’s eat and get you sober enough, so you can go home. You may want to text Kara too I think she was worried.” She told Alex.

Alex sat down at the table and reached for one of the coffees she took the lid off before drinking it, “The nectar of the Gods.”

Maggie chuckled, “Some things never change. Are you going to text Kara back?” She asked sitting across from Alex.

Alex continued drinking her coffee, “I will. I don’t want her to start blowing up my phone or worrying Vasquez.”

“Vasquez? They became close in such a short period of time.” Maggie stated the obvious.

Alex played with the brown holder on the cup, “It’s the ‘Kara Effect’ she can charm the hell out of anyone. It’s one of the first things I noticed when I met her for the first time. Kara was so fucking charming.” She recalled the first time she met Kara.

Maggie shook her head, “I will agree with you on how charming Kara is. I would like to get the chance to know her.” She stated boldly.

“If things go my way, then you will be getting to know her without Lexie,” Alex stated confidently.

“There is one thing wrong with your plan, Alex. I don’t think Lexie is going to sit back and let you try and take Kara away from her.” Maggie pointed out the biggest problem and flaw in Alex’s plan.

Alex sighed, “I’m not going to take Kara away from her per se, I’m showing Kara that she has options. That she can have original recipe me and not imitation me and how the original always tastes better than diet.” She explained how she was going to work.

Maggie reached for the Noonan’s bag, “If you succeed, then I have you all wrong.” She reached in a pulled out a breakfast sandwich for Alex, “Have this with your coffee.”

Alex took the offered sandwich, “Thank you, Maggie, for listening to me cry about Kara, and making sure that I didn’t do anything stupid.” She thanked the other woman.

Maggie shrugged, “Think of this as a favor. When the time comes and I need one, I’ll be coming to collect.” She drunk her coffee.

Alex laughed and started to eat her sandwich she knew that she and Maggie were going to be okay. They finished having breakfast and Alex told Maggie she would call her later, before heading home. She was thankful that Vasquez was not home when she got there she would never hear the end of it. Alex went into her room and stripped out of her clothes, before heading to take a shower. The thought of texting Kara back popped into her head and she grabbed her phone that she threw on the bed.

_Alex: I crashed at Maggie’s last night._

_Alex: I am home now._

Alex set her phone back on the bed and went to take a shower. She should have waited a few minutes before taking her shower she missed an urgent message from Chief Henshaw.

_Chief H: Pack your bags, you’re going to Seattle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Maggie knows she has no chance and will be her friend.
> 
> Next time on AIWNSG: Alex makes the trip to Seattle, and she comes face to face with Lexie and a few others at Seattle Grace.


	10. When Alex Meets Lexie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is finally in Seattle, and she meets Lexie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad people are still interested in this story it means a lot to me. I call this the little story that could. Thank you for your continued support as I get the chapters out.
> 
>  
> 
> The moment you've been waiting for is here...

Alex landed at Sea-Tac airport the weather was cloudy a far cry from the National City weather that she left. She had sent a text to Kara letting her know that she would be in Seattle for at least two weeks. Kara had been excited and a little surprised, but Alex knew that she could use that to her advantage. She exited the terminal and made her way to baggage claim to grab her bags. Seattle Grace had taken care of everything for her, putting her up in one of the most beautiful hotels, and even provided her with a car to shuffle her from the airport to the hotel. Alex was going to get settled in, and then start her full day at Seattle Grace tomorrow. Kara had volunteered to show her around, and introduce her to Lexie. Alex was a little apprehensive about meeting the other woman, but it was going to be done eventually. She hoped that there was no awkwardness.

Alex grabbed her bags from the baggage claim and exited the airport, and she was greeted by a driver holding up a sign with her name on it. She approached the car with a smile, “I am Alex Danvers.” She told the man.

“Very well, Miss. Danvers. I will be taking you to your hotel today.” The man had told her as he grabbed her bags.

Alex waited patiently as the chauffeur put her bags in the trunk of the car. He finally opened the door for her, and Alex got into the car. The windows were tinted, but she could still see the outside world. Alex sent a quick text to Kara

Alex: I landed and on my way to the hotel

My ❤️: I’m so glad that you’re here. I am surprised you came

Alex smiled to herself and remembered when she told Kara that she was going to be visiting Seattle Grace for two weeks. When Alex received the text from Chief Henshaw about making the trip to Seattle, the first thing she did was call Kara and tell her the good news. Alex thought about surprising her, but that probably wouldn’t have gone over well with the other woman.

_~Flashback~_

_Alex had gotten out of the shower and heard her phone notifying her of an alert. She wrapped a towel around her haphazardly and went straight for her phone. There was a text from Chief Henshaw. Alex opened it up and re-read the message again and squealed she was approved for her trip to Seattle. She didn’t worry about getting dressed, the first thing she did was call Kara. The phone rang a few times, and Kara picked up._

_“Hey, Alex. I see that you are alive and well.” Kara teased her friend as a greeting._

_Alex sighed, “I had too much to drink last night. Thank God that Maggie was the responsible one of the two.” She was thankful for her friend._

_“I’m glad she was there for you too. Not that I am not excited to hear from you, but to what do I owe this call?” Kara asked as she was preparing for her day._

_“I’m going to be visiting Seattle for a couple of weeks. I will be working with the head of the oncology department.” Alex explained._

_Kara squealed, “I am so happy for you! I get to see you every day.”_

_“That you do. I am looking forward to seeing you.” Kara had told Alex honestly._

_Alex smiled, “I can’t wait to see you either, Kara. I don’t want to keep you, but I wanted to let you know about my coming to Seattle.”_

_“Thank you for telling me, Alex. I can’t wait to see you and introduce you to everyone. They are going to love you. I have to get going I have rounds in twenty minutes.” Kara was rushing out the door._

_“I’ll talk to you later, Kara. Have a good day.” Alex bid her farewell and disconnected the call. She couldn’t wait to see Kara again and finally met Lexie._

_~End Flashback~_

The car came to a stop in front of the hotel, and Alex saw her door opening. The chauffeur helped her out of the car, before taking her bags out of the trunk. Alex was met by a bellhop to load her luggage on a trolley. She was impressed at how friendly everyone was, and how accommodating they were. Alex checked into her hotel room with ease and made her way upstairs. She entered her room, and it was not a simple room, it was a suite, and she was not mad at her accommodations.

Alex got settled and unpacked before lounging on the bed. She wanted to call Kara, but Kara had told her she would call her when she had a free moment. Alex had sent a quick text to Vasquez letting her know that she had landed and that she was in her hotel. She also sent a quick text to Maggie letting her know that she had arrived. Alex was in the middle of watching a movie when her phone had rung. She saw Kara’s picture flash on the screen and rushed to pick it up.

“Hey, Kara. Did you get some free time?” Alex asked.

“I did. I wanted to see if you made it to the hotel okay and if you were able to get settled.” Kara’s calming voice came through the speakers.

Alex leaned back on the bed and put her hand behind her head, “I made it just fine. The hotel is high class. Are you on break?”

“I am finished with my shift and heading home. I worked overnight, and I am exhausted.” Kara yawned for emphasis.

Alex chuckled, “You have to love those overnight shifts. What about Lexie?” She asked politely.

“Lexie is off today, but she is still on call. Speaking of Lexie, would you like to come over for dinner tonight with us? It will give you two a chance to finally meet.” Kara asked in a hopeful tone.

Alex wanted to decline citing she was tired, and she would be able to meet Lexie tomorrow, but she couldn’t let Kara down, “I’ll be more than happy to have dinner with the two of you. Text me the address, and I will make my way over there.”

“Nonsense, Alex. I’ll come over to your hotel and pick you up. You deserve more than an Uber or a Lyft ride.” Kara chided her friend.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Yes, mother. You get home safely and get some rest. I’ll see you tonight, Kara.”

“I’ll see you tonight,” Kara repeated and hung up the phone.

Alex couldn’t help the smile that spread over her face. She was invited to dinner with Kara and Lexie, by Kara herself. That meant that she was going to have to be on her best behavior while bringing her ‘A’ game to the table. Alex already had a leg up because she and Kara have a history together, a long history together. Lexie, on the other hand, had the present and Alex could work with that.

A few hours later Alex received a text from Kara telling her that she was on her way to pick her up. Alex rushed to wash up and changed into some fresh clothes. She looked herself over in the mirror and ran her hands over her grey and white button-down shirt, and smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles in her black jeans. Alex grabbed her wallet, room key, and her phone before grabbing her favorite leather jacket. A text later found Alex making herself downstairs to greet Kara in the lobby.

“Kara,” Alex called out to her and ran to hug her.

Kara’s face lit up, “Alex! I can’t believe you are really here and in the flesh.” She returned the embrace.

Alex held onto Kara for dear life, “I’m here, babe. I’ll be here for two weeks before I head back to National City. Hopefully, I will have you coming back with me.” She let Kara go.

Kara broke eye contact with Alex, “Maybe.” She replied, “Lexie is finishing up dinner as we speak. We better head on over before she gets worried.” She switched gears.

Alex knew the conversation change meant whatever happened before was over, “We don’t want her to do that. Is she okay with me coming over for dinner?” She asked feeling a little unsure about everything.

“Lexie? Lexie is more than okay with you coming for dinner. She was the one who suggested that you come over. Lexie knows how much you mean to me and she is finally ready to meet the woman who has my heart.” Kara explained as she led Alex out of her hotel.

Alex noticed that Kara used ‘has’ instead of ‘had.’ Kara’s use of words made Alex wonder if she still has Kara’s heart. Alex was impressed by Kara’s car she expected to see a Prius or something eco-friendly, but she was wrong when she saw a sapphire blue Chevy Cruze instead.

“Nice car, not at all what I was expecting.” Alex opened the door.

Kara laughed, “What were you expecting a Prius or something? That is more like Lexie’s car. Get in and stop being a jerk.” She got into the car.

Alex got into the car and closed the door before reaching for her seatbelt. The interior was black leather with silver trim, had a navigation system, and the works. She was proud of Kara for doing well for herself.

“So tell me about the ins and outs of Seattle Grace.” Alex decided to get some information about the hospital.

Kara thought for a moment, “Meredith is Big Grey, and she is married to Derek Shephard, they have a kid together named Zola. Arizona and Callie are a couple, they have a daughter named Sophia, who is also, Mark Sloan’s child as well. Don’t ask. The hospital is a real passion pit, almost like a soap opera. Also, be careful when you go into an on-call room, there are more than likely people in there who are having sex.” She listed off some of the things that happen in the hospital.

Alex nodded, “Alright, I will watch out for that. Is there anything else I need to know?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “You’ll probably get a lot of looks and strange stares because you look like Lexie, but I think that will be minimal since you have short hair, and Lexie has long wavy hair.” She explained the difference between Alex and Lexie.

“Right.” Alex had no more words. She watched as they drove through a neighborhood lined with houses surrounded by trees, they looked very Victorian in style. The car stopped in the driveway of a two-story Tudor style house Alex was blown away at how majestic it seemed to her. She was left wondering how in the hell could Kara and Lexie afford a house like this with their salaries?

“Here we are. Don’t let the house get to you it’s very homey when you step inside. Don’t worry; Lexie is going to love you.” Kara squeezed Alex’s hand before getting out of the car.

Alex took a few calming breaths and got out of the car. She followed Kara inside the house, and the smell of garlic bread wafted to her nose. It was apparent that they were eating Italian for dinner tonight.

“Come on.” Kara took Alex hand and led her to the kitchen, “I’m back babe, and I have Alex with me.”

Alex blanched when she heard Kara call Lexie babe. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the pet names. When they entered the kitchen Lexie’s back was turned to them, and her long brunette hair was pulled into a ponytail. Alex’s hand felt cold when Kara’s left hers, and she steeled herself as Kara tapped Lexie on her shoulder. Alex’s heart was beating in her chest, the butterflies were fluttering around, and she felt as if she was going to be sick.

“Hi, Alex. I’m Lexie. Nice to meet you.” Lexie turned around and greeted Alex with a smile.

Alex gasped, “Whoa! I mean it’s nice to meet you too, Lexie.” She reached out to shake the other woman’s hand.

Lexie laughed, “That was my reaction to when Kara showed me a picture of you. I didn’t think it was possible to find someone who looks exactly like you. Welcome to our home.” She let go of Alex’s hand politely.

Alex smiled politely, “Thank you for having me. I was just as surprised when I saw you looked like me too.” She looked over at Kara.

Kara cleared her throat, “I am glad that you two finally got to meet each other. I’ve talked about you both. I hope this isn’t awkward.”

“Not awkward at all.” Alex played it off.

“Alex you can go ahead and sit at the table while Kara and I bring out everything.” Lexie pointed Kara over to the direction of the table.

Alex nodded, “Yeah.” She mumbled as she went to sit at the table. She felt weird as hell meeting the other her, and it was oddly creepy. They looked the same, but their personalities were different.

Alex felt relieved when she saw Kara come out of the kitchen with Lexie and the food. Her stomach grumbles at the pleasant smell the food was giving off. Alex was right about the meal; it was lasagna.

“I hope you like Italian. Kara told me you would eat pretty much anything.” Lexie commented as she put the lasagna on the table.

Alex smiled, “Kara would be correct about that. It’s nice to eat a meal prepared by someone else. I am the worst cook ever.”

“You haven’t seen worst cook until you meet my sister Meredith. She is a horrible cook. One time, she cooked breakfast for me, and it was the grossest thing ever. She made me eggs, which causes a severe allergic reaction. Let’s say when I lived there she did not do the cooking.” Lexie opened up at Meredith to try and break the tension.

Kara laughed, “I think Alex almost burning the kitchen down can top that.” She smirked.

“Oh come on, Kara. Don’t tell that story!” Alex protested.

Kara nodded, “Oh yes, I must. Anyway, I slept over at Alex’s because my parents went out for the evening. The next morning Alex tried to fix breakfast, and she burned the bacon and set off the fire alarm. It was funny, but Alex’s ego was a little bruised because of it. I thought it was a sweet gesture.” She sent an apologetic smile in Alex’s direction.

Alex blushed, “We ended up eating cereal that morning. After that, Kara did the cooking.” She finished the rest of the story.

Lexie laughed, “Since we’ve heard a story about you. Do you have any funny stories about Kara?”

Alex's eyes twinkled with mischief, “Oh do I ever. So this one time, Kara was the star of her school’s production of Romeo and Juliet. She played Juliet of course, anyway, Kara was so full of stage fright that she froze and ran off stage, nearly tripping over her dress. Her understudy had to come and take her place.”

“No way, Alex! You could have told any other story but that one.” Kara popped Alex on the hand.

“I think I am going to like having you here, Alex. You can tell me everything about Kara when she was younger.” Lexie smiled.

Alex wanted to hate Lexie so much, “You’ll never get bored. So, tell me how did you two meet? I heard the story from Kara, but I would like to hear your side.”

Lexie passed the salad bowl to Kara, “Kara was my resident when she first got to Seattle Grace. I thought she was a little over eager, kind of like I was when I first started. Except, I wasn’t trying to get to know my older sister. Kara was very charming, and even though she took the course of the dirty work, Kara never complained, and she had questions about everything. Kara had put the other interns to shame.”

“That is so not true.” Kara tried to downplay Lexie’s words.

Alex took the salad bowl and put some on her plate, before putting it on the table, “Don’t listen to her. “Go on, Lexie.” She urged the other woman to continue.

“The other residents were completely captivated by her, myself included. At first, I tried to keep her off my service, but it seemed like the universe had other plans. One night after a really tough surgery I asked Kara out to Joe’s for a drink. She said yes, and we became friends from that moment. I was recovering from a heartbreak, and I could tell that Kara was dealing with something of the same. We consoled each other, and the rest they say is history.” Lexie gazed lovingly at Kara.

Alex tried not to gag, “Talk about a way to meet. Kara told me that you have a photographic memory.”

Lexie nodded, “I do. It helps a lot especially when we are in our field. Kara told me that you are an attending for oncology. You’re a surgeon.” She decided to learn a little more about Alex.

“Yeah. It’s a tough job, but someone has to do it. Oh, congratulations on taking boards. How do you think you did?” Alex did not want to talk about her job.

“Thank you. I think I did pretty well, once this is over we will be heading to National City. I’m excited for a change.” Lexie answered the question.

Kara nodded, “I am ready too.”

“Kara told me that you two met when you were twelve.” Lexie tried to engage Alex in conversation.

Alex was growing increasingly annoyed at how much Lexie wanted to know about her relationship with Kara, “We did. Her family was moving in across the street, and I went over to introduce myself to her and her family. I knew that Kara was something special and that our friendship was going to last forever. Do you remember how we met, Kara?” She looked at Kara.

Kara played with her glasses, “I do. It was the beginning of summer, and we were moving in. Alex came over to introduce herself to me. I was nervous because she was so confident, and beautiful. We discussed what schools we would be going to and what not. She was the very first friend I made in the neighborhood. I had other friends, but Alex was cooler since she was older.” She recalled with fondness how she met Alex.

“We were inseparable that summer. You couldn’t see one without the other. My parents thought our relationship was a little unhealthy because of all the time we were spending together, but I didn’t care. How could you not want to spend time with Kara?” Alex trailed off before she could say anything else.

“I agree. It’s amazing how you two have remained friends for a majority of your lives. It’s a rare occurrence for that to happen.” Lexie interjected.

Kara beamed, “It is, but I am a firm believer that if someone is meant to be in your life, they will be. I guess time and distance couldn’t keep Alex and me away from each other.”

Alex tried her best not to melt at Kara’s words. The look in Kara’s eyes was enough to stop her heart, “I couldn’t agree more.” She cleared her throat, “I tried to get information about Seattle Grace from this one over here, but she only gave me the drama. So, what can you tell me about the hospital?”

“We are no longer Seattle Grace, but Seattle Grace Mercy West. We had a merger with them a few years ago. We all get along well for the most part. You’ll meet Chief Webber tomorrow, and you will also meet Dr. Bailey as well. She is tough as nails which earned her the nickname ‘The Nazi,’ but no one calls her that anymore. I’m sure you will like her.” Lexie named off the two big names.

“Are there any doctors that I should stay away from?” Alex asked.

Lexie shook her head, “Nope. There is Mark Sloan; he likes to come onto and sleep with anything that has two legs and a vagina.” She warned Alex about Mark.

Alex nodded, “Noted. I’m sure he wouldn’t have the time of day anyway since I am lovin the ladies.” She smirked.

Dinner went smoothly in Alex’s opinion she learned a lot about Lexie, and she learned about Kara in the process. One thing she did learn is that Lexie loved Kara a great deal and she could see that Kara cared about Lexie a lot. Alex was not expecting to see how at ease they are with each other. Seeing Kara and Lexie together was almost enough for her to stop her plan in its tracks, keyword being _almost_. They moved from the kitchen to the living room to have coffee. Alex had to admit that Lexie was an excellent cook she knew she had to take a lot of cooking classes to be on Lexie’s level.

“Is there someone special in your life, Alex?” Lexie asked from beside Kara.

“No. There was once upon a time, but we wanted different things.” Alex explained the short version of her relationship with Maggie.

Lexie frowned, “Oh. I thought there was the way Kara was carrying on the other day. I thought you had someone special.” She recalled Kara’s latest rant.

“Did she now?” Alex asked with more than a little curiosity.

“Yeah. Kara went on a huge rant about you spending the night with someone named, Maggie. Kara was upset about it for a while. I figured that you and this Maggie woman were together. She was really protective of you.” Lexie recounted Kara’s rant about Maggie. She finally had to calm Kara down before she made a mistake at work.

Alex looked at Kara, “You were ranting, Kara.”

Kara laughed nervously, “You told me that you crashed with Maggie, so I assumed that the two of you were back on speaking terms again.” She tried to cover her tracks.

“We were going to be friends; besides she knows that she does not have a chance with me. Maggie took care of me when I got blitzed, and she made sure that I didn’t do anything stupid. If it makes you feel better, Maggie took the couch, and I had the bed.” Alex looked pointedly at Kara hoping she would get the meaning behind her answer.

“I believe you, Alex. Anyway, it’s good that you and Maggie are going to be friends again,” Kara replied a little too sweetly.

“Does that mean that she will be your plus one to our wedding?” Lexie asked.

Alex’s smile faded, “She may. I’m not sure yet. Speaking of the wedding are you going to get married here or are you going to wait until you get to National City?” She asked trying to gauge where the couple was at in regards to their nuptials.

“That’s the million-dollar question. Kara and I are still deciding on what to do. We’ll have to think about it some more, and maybe change some things around. Kara and I always find a way to work through dilemmas.” Lexie replied as her pager went off, “I am needed at the hospital the patient that Derek and I did the surgery on is not doing too well. I gotta go.” She kissed Kara quickly before running out the door.

The door slammed shut leaving Alex and Kara alone in the house, “Lexie is quite charming. I came here with every intention of hating her, but I can’t bring myself to have any ill will towards her.” Alex confessed to Kara how she felt about Lexie.

Kara’s eyebrows raised, “You wanted to hate, Lexie?”

“Yeah. It’s wrong I know, but it’s how I felt. Seeing you two together is unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. I can see why you chose Lexie. In another life, it could have been me.” Alex hated being vulnerable like this.

Kara sat down next to Alex on the little couch, “Alex.” She sighed, “It could have been you, but it didn’t turn out that way. Look, don’t compare yourself to Lexie, okay? Let’s get you back to your hotel before it gets too late. Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?” She asked trying to change the conversation.

Alex smiled, “I would like that. I don’t want to walk in by myself it would be better if you were walking with me. I’m the new kid on the block at least for the next two weeks.” She stood up and helped Kara take the coffee mugs to the kitchen, “Thank you for inviting me to dinner with you and Lexie tonight. I hope I get to meet the rest of the gang as well.”

Kara grinned, “You will meet everyone tomorrow, and the day after that. They will become your family before you know it.” She sent a wink in Alex’s direction, “Let’s get going.”

Alex followed Kara out of the house and to the car she felt a little better after her talk with Kara, but she wanted to talk to her more. She wanted to reveal the real reason why she decided to come to Seattle. Alex knew she had her work cut out for her, but she knew that she could come out on top. The drive back to her hotel was quiet, but not an uncomfortable quiet, but a comfortable. Alex felt as if they were having a conversation without having a conversation. She was tempted to put her hand on Kara’s but knew that was being a little too forward. Alex saw how conflicted Kara was at dinner tonight. Alex saw the way she looked at Lexie and reacted to Lexie and the way she responded to herself. She had a feeling that Kara was torn between Lexie and herself.

“We’re here,” Kara announced.

Alex was brought out of her thoughts, “That didn’t take all that long. Do you want to come up for a minute?” She asked.

Kara sighed, “I don’t think that’s a good idea tonight, Alex. Maybe some another time.” She fought the urge to say ‘yes.’

Alex masked her disappointment, “I understand, Kara. No pressure, but I will hold you to it.”

Kara turned, so she was facing Alex, “I can’t believe you’re actually here. When you told me you were coming to Seattle, I didn’t believe you, but now to see you here changed everything.” She decided to be honest about the situation.

Alex cocked her head to the side, “What do you mean changed everything?”

Kara sighed, “I didn’t think you were listening to me when we were in the pool. It turns out that you did because you are here.”

Alex reached out and cupped Kara’s face in her hands, “I listened to everything that you told me that night, Kara. I even listened to the words you didn’t say. Yes, I came to Seattle to see the hospital and to work with their oncology department, but I also came here to do something I should have done with my parents.”

Kara knitted her eyebrows together, “What’s that?” She knew what Alex was getting at, but she needed to hear Alex say the words.

Alex licked her lips and swallowed, “Fight for you, Kara. I made a mistake not doing it before, but not this time. I don’t care whatever it takes or how long it takes; I am not going to give up on you or us. I know you said actions speak louder than words, but here is the beginning of my actions. I made a mistake of letting you go, but I am not going to make that mistake again.” She told Kara straight up with no chaser.

Kara bit her lip, “God, I want to believe in you, Alex. This is the first step, but you are going to have to show me that being with you is worth ending everything I have with Lexie. I don’t want to break her heart only to find out that it was for naught.”

Alex ran her thumb across Kara’s cheek gently, “I will show you now, tomorrow, and in the future. Trust in me as I trust in you.” She whispered.

Kara closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, “I trust you, Alex. You should go inside before I end up kissing you.” She felt terrible for admitting that especially when she has a girlfriend.

Alex grinned, “Would it be such a bad thing to kiss me?” She asked cheekily.

Kara nodded, “It would because once I start I don’t think I can stop. I’m not one for cheating. You better get going, Alex.” She unlocked the car door.

Alex kissed Kara on the cheek, “Good night, Kara. I’ll see you in the morning. Get home safe and text me when you get home.” She moved back and got out of the car without waiting for Kara’s response. The cold night air felt good on her skin, and she was relieved to be away from Kara. Hearing her confess how she wanted to kiss her made her heart beat triple time. She had a long way to go, but she had a foot in the door. Alex knew that she would have to continue showing up like she has been. Alex made it to her room without any problems and let herself in. The first thing she did was take a shower and get comfortable in her clothes. She would call Vasquez later. Alex felt relaxed and refreshed the shower worked wonders for her. She pulled out her charger and plugged up her phone. The screen lit up with a message from Kara Alex unlocked her phone to read it.

_My ❤️: I made it home safely._

_Alex: I’m glad. I miss you already_

_My ❤️:I miss you too._

_Alex: I really wished I could have kissed you_

_My ❤️: You’re playing with fire, Alex_

_Alex: Is that a bad thing?_

_My ❤️:Yes, it is. I have a fiancée_

_Alex: She’s not me_

_My ❤️:You’re right, Lexie is not you_

_Alex: I am one of a kind_

_My ❤️:That you are and I love one of a kind you_

_Alex: I love you one of a kind you as well_

_My ❤️: I’m going to bed now, Alex. Sweet dreams xoxo_

_Alex: Dream of me! Sweet dreams xoxo_

Alex had a smile on her face that rivaled the Cheshire Cats. She had her opening, and now it was time for her to make her entrance. Step 1 is complete; now it’s time to commence to step 2: dazzle the hell out of everyone, and Kara, which wouldn’t be hard because she had enough of a dazzling personality and swag for days. Alex relaxed in bed and willed herself to fall asleep she had a big day ahead of her, and she would see Kara again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That happened.
> 
> Next time on AIWNSG: Alex has her first day at Seattle Grace, and she learns a lot about the doctors, their drama, and kara's working life. Also, Lexie and Alex have a little chat.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue?
> 
> There is more to come. I'm setting up the storyline.
> 
> Drop a few comments to let me know what you think and if I am doing an alright job.


End file.
